


I Mastini del Signore Oscuro - Terza Parte

by krystarka



Series: I Mastini del Signore Oscuro [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Incest, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: Nel mondo dominato da Voldemort quelli che un tempo erano Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, sono ora i fedeli Mastini del Signore Oscuro.Il loro compito è quello di mantenere al sicuro Hogwarts, proprio mentre la scuola è in fermento per la sparizione dei gemelli Weasley.Nel frattempo Fred e George, che sono stati ceduti a un nuovo Padrone, dovranno decidere come affrontare la loro nuova vita…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Voldemort, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: I Mastini del Signore Oscuro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Un padrone riluttante

Lucius Malfoy era diventato in poco tempo uno dei seguaci più apprezzati del Signore Oscuro.  
In battaglia non era mai stato davvero bravo ma nella politica nessuno riusciva a tenergli testa e, adesso che gli scontri peggiori erano passati e che rimanevano solo manciate di ribelli sparsi, il Mondo Magico aveva di nuovo bisogno di una classe dirigente in grado di guidarlo e Lucius era la persona giusta.  
Non aveva mai immaginato, però, che il suo Signore avrebbe voluto gratificarlo facendogli dono di due… cuccioli.  
L’immagine di suo figlio, ridotto a un mero animale da compagnia, un oggetto senz’anima, lo tormentava fin troppo spesso e avrebbe fatto di tutto per rifiutare il dubbio onore di diventare il padrone di altri esseri disgraziati come lui.  
Quando poi vide comparire nel suo salotto due ragazzi dai capelli rossi, identici e nudi, inginocchiati per terra con gli occhi sbarrati ma chiaramente eccitati, fu preso dal disgusto.  
Riuscì a mascherarlo appena in tempo perché immediatamente dopo comparvero i Mastini, seguiti dal Signore Oscuro.  
Malfoy si inginocchiò al suo Signore che gli fece segno di rialzarsi.  
“Immagino potresti avere bisogno di aiuto, per usare il tuo dono nel modo migliore, e per questo ti ho portato i miei diletti. Loro ti spiegheranno.”  
Poi, senza dire altro, accarezzò Emerald e Silver sulla testa e si smaterializzò.  
Se Lucius Malfoy non fosse stato tanto assorbito dal Ministero, forse avrebbe sentito le voci che, incessanti, dicevano che erano Potter e suo figlio a gestire Hogwarts, ma così non era.  
Il Profeta ovviamente non ne aveva fatta parola e Lucius non era più nel consiglio scolastico da diverso tempo ormai, così rimase scioccato quando vide Potter e suo figlio alzarsi in piedi e sorridergli affabili ma con occhi freddi, fin troppo simili a quelli del loro Padrone.  
“Buonasera.” Dissero quasi in coro lasciando l’uomo in preda ad una profonda agitazione.  
Silver si chinò e sussurrò ai gemelli di rimanere buoni a terra, mentre loro parlavano con il loro nuovo padrone e, nel frattempo, Emerald si rivolse a Lucius Malfoy:  
“Forse potrebbe offrirci un rinfresco, lontano dalle orecchie di questi randagi, per darci il tempo di spiegarle alcune cose.”  
Non era esattamente una domanda e Lucius reagì più per abitudine che per vero calcolo.  
“Certo, volete accomodarvi nel mio studio?” Chiese avviandosi mentre si rendeva dolorosamente conto del fatto che, quello che aveva alle spalle, era suo figlio.  
Il figlio che aveva lasciato nelle mani del Signore Oscuro.  
Si irrigidì e continuò a camminare senza fermarsi.  
Una volta nello studio Emerald e Silver si accomodarono sulle lussuose poltrone, accavallando le lunghe gambe fasciate dagli attillati pantaloni di pelle e Lucius, madido di sudore nervoso, chiamò un elfo e fece servire i ragazzi.  
Entrambi chiesero del whisky incendiario e Malfoy non commentò, sebbene fosse certo che suo figlio non avesse mai bevuto alcol finché aveva vissuto sotto il suo tetto.  
Emerald, immaginando che l’uomo si sarebbe trovato più a suo agio a parlare con lui, prese la parola:  
“Siamo qui per spiegarle che cosa ci si aspetta da lei in qualità di nuovo padrone dei randagi che si trovano di là, nel suo salotto.”  
Lucius annuì con la testa, preferendo non parlare per paura di non riuscire a tenere ferma la voce.  
“Loro non sono addestrati. Immagino il Padrone abbia pensato che avrebbe preferito plasmarli secondo le sue preferenze. Le assicurò, però, che sono volenterosi e piuttosto docili e dovrebbero imparare in fretta.”  
Lucius era scandalizzato e disorientato e i suoi occhi continuavano a spostarsi su Draco, che era seduto rilassato davanti a lui, a torso nudo e con un anello luccicante che gli pendeva da un capezzolo. Oltretutto suo figlio era eccitato e la cosa era piuttosto evidente. Deglutì.  
“Dovrei insegnargli… che cosa di preciso?”  
“Quello che vuole. Può usarli come meglio crede.” Emerald era tranquillo e sorseggiava il whisky lentamente mentre Lucius era sempre più agitato. Si fece forza e chiese:  
“Sono… giocattoli sessuali, giusto?”  
Gli occhi di Emerald brillarono di qualcosa che poteva essere calcolo:  
“Se lo vuole, sì. A loro certamente non dispiacerà. Sono vergini, tra l’altro.”  
Lucius rimase in silenzio, stingendo con forza il bicchiere che aveva davanti, e Silver quasi sentì pena per lui. Quell’uomo, che un tempo era stato suo padre e che era sempre stato borioso e sicuro di sé, non sembrava in grado di gestire quella particolare situazione. Sospirò e, cercando di non peggiorare le cose, parlò piano:  
“Emerald, non credo gli piacciano i ragazzi.”  
Cucciolo lo guardò sgranando gli occhi:  
“Oh, non è un problema. Non è certo obbligato a soddisfarli, se non lo desidera.”  
Al risentire la voce di suo figlio, Lucius aveva di nuovo alzato gli occhi e adesso, dopo un lungo sorso di whisky, aveva trovato il coraggio di osservarlo direttamente e di chiedere, con tono duro:  
“E quindi? Che cosa dovrei fare di loro?”  
Emerald rispose in tono neutro, al posto di Silver:  
“Deve solo trattarli bene, amarli, dargli attenzioni. Sono piuttosto ingegnosi e potrebbero imparare le Arti Oscure se gliele insegnasse. Potrebbero imparare qualunque cosa, per compiacere il loro nuovo Padrone.”  
Lucius spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione su Potter:  
“Si comporteranno sempre come se fossero degli animali?”  
I Mastini fecero una risatina e poi Emerald spiegò:  
“No, ovviamente no! Le sembra che noi ci comportiamo come animali in questo momento, forse?”  
Lucius si era accorto di aver commesso un errore e abbassò appena gli occhi:  
“Scusate. Non intendevo…” La compostezza dell’uomo cedette del tutto e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo per poi infilarsi le dita tra i capelli. La posa durò solo per un momento, prima che si ricordasse di dove si trovava e con chi, quindi si raddrizzò e chiese, in un sussurro:  
“Buon Merlino, loro… voi siete consenzienti?”  
Emerald e Silver si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Silver parlò lentamente:  
“Signor Malfoy credo che sarà più facile, per lei, se io vado ad aspettare con i randagi.” E così dicendo si alzò e uscì dallo studio, portandosi appresso il bicchiere di whisky non ancora finito.  
Emerald sospirò appena e poi, cercando di essere comprensivo, parlò in tono gentile:  
“Sono qui per spiegarle. Può chiedere quello che vuole, anche di me e Silver, se le è di aiuto.”  
Adesso che Lucius non sentiva più su di sé lo sguardo di suo figlio, si accorse di essere molto più rilassato.  
“Io credevo che voi foste… incapaci di capire. Che foste sotto Imperius o… altro.”  
Emerald sbuffò e poi cercò di spiegare con molta calma:  
“Signor Malfoy, mi sembra che lei non abbia compreso come stanno le cose. Io e Silver siamo i diletti del Pad… del Signore Oscuro. Siamo i suoi favoriti e siamo stati addestrati per essere la sua voce e per far rispettare il suo volere, in sua assenza. Siamo in pratica i suoi eredi. Lui ci ama sopra ogni altra cosa e noi siamo la sua prima preoccupazione. Veniamo prima di tutto il resto: di lei, del Mondo Magico e perfino di se stesso. Mi segue fin qui?”  
Lucius aveva gli occhi sbarrati e rispose di getto:  
“Fatico molto a crederlo.”  
“Si sforzi perché è così. In cambio noi lo veneriamo in ogni modo possibile, gli siamo fedeli, viviamo con lui e lo amiamo. Se al Signore Oscuro fa piacere che ci comportiamo come cani, noi siamo felici di farlo.”  
Emerald si interruppe per controllare Malfoy, sperando che stesse cominciando a comprendere, poi continuò:  
“Lei può fare quello che preferisce, con i ragazzi che si trovano nel suo salotto. A loro piace l’idea di avere un padrone che si prenda cura di loro, qualcuno che li ami senza riserve. Deve solo curarli e dimostrarsi disponibile e, a quel punto, potrà plasmarli come meglio crede. Non le piace vederli in ginocchio? Gli dica che possono stare in piedi. Vuole che parlino? Conceda loro il permesso di farlo. Se vuole allevarli come se fossero figli suoi, lo faccia. Vuole viziarli? Addestrarli a combattere? Alla politica? Deve semplicemente dire loro quello che desidera e lo faranno. In cambio dovrà occuparsi di loro e fare in modo che non manchino di nulla. Li faccia sentire amati oltre ogni limite e saranno disposti a morire per lei. Lo capisce questo?”  
Gli occhi di Lucius Malfoy scintillarono per un attimo:  
“Quei ragazzi… loro appartengono a una famiglia che io disprezzo, questo lo sapete, vero? Di conseguenza mi pare strano che vogliano accettare, consapevolmente, di restare qua con me.”  
Emerald inclinò appena la testa e corrugò la fronte:  
“Quei randagi non hanno una famiglia se lei non vuole che la abbiano. Può cambiare i loro nomi e chiedere loro di essere chi lei vuole.”  
Malfoy esplorò mentalmente le possibilità e poi annuì:  
“La loro famiglia potrebbe non prenderla esattamente bene.”  
“I ragazzi sono maggiorenni. La loro famiglia non ha voce in capitolo.”  
Lucius, per un attimo, fu tentato di rispondere che invece Draco era un minore ma si morse un labbro e cambiò argomento.  
“Ancora una cosa. Merlino…” disse strofinandosi il volto stanco “… In realtà quei ragazzi… mi piacciono... molto.”  
Emerald lo guardò interrogativo per un attimo, poi sorrise:  
“Bene, quindi non vedo problemi.”  
Lucius lo osservò meglio e ripensò alle volte in cui aveva visto Potter in compagnia del Signore Oscuro. Alle cose che gli erano state fatte…  
“Loro… sono davvero consenzienti? Non mi piace l’idea che non lo siano.”  
A questo Emerald rise forte:  
“Oh, si accorgerà presto che sono più che consenzienti! Faticherà non poco a tenerli fuori dal suo letto, mi creda!”  
Seguì un silenzio imbarazzante, durante il quale Lucius cercò di formulare altre domande, ma non gli venne in mente nulla, così Emerald fece per alzarsi:  
“Se non c’è altro”  
“No, aspetta… è difficile.”  
Cucciolo ricadde seduto sulla poltrona, in attesa.  
“Ecco… vorrei chiedere di… di mio… figlio.”  
Emerald si corrucciò e con voce ferma rispose:  
“Per quanto ne so, lei non ha figli Signor Malfoy.”  
Lucius deglutì rumorosamente, poi si fece coraggio e ritentò:  
“Volevo dire… Silver?”  
Emerald annuì e attese che l’uomo continuasse.  
“Lui… mi odia?”  
“Perché dovrebbe? Lei serve bene il nostro Padrone e questo fa felici anche noi, ovviamente.”  
“Ma…” Lucius scosse la testa, rassegnato “… lui sta bene?”  
Emerald rimase zitto per un po’, cercando la risposta giusta:  
“Lui è stanco, come lo sono io. Gestire una scuola come Hogwarts è piuttosto impegnativo ma per il resto direi che sta benissimo. Lui è molto felice.”  
Lucius sembrò non comprendere appieno:  
“Hogwarts? Felice?”  
Emerald lo osservò curioso e poi spiegò:  
“Siamo noi a gestire la scuola adesso, lo sa questo, vero?”  
“No… non lo sapevo. No.” Poi, sorpreso, aggiunse: “Il Signore Oscuro l’ha affidata a voi?”  
Emerald fece un sorriso radioso:  
“Certo! A chi altri? L’educazione dei giovani maghi è importante e, affidando la scuola a noi, il Padrone è certo che tutto sia svolto esattamente secondo il suo volere.”  
Lucius aveva gli occhi sbarrati e stava cercando di afferrare l’enormità della cosa:  
“Siete veramente i suoi… preferiti?”  
Emerald rise e poi rispose con tono allegro:  
“Non vedo come lei possa dubitarne! Mi pare piuttosto evidente!”  
Lucius annuì, più per cortesia che per reale comprensione.  
“Sì, bene. Allora… direi che non c’è altro…”  
Emerald si alzò e Lucius fece altrettanto, precedendolo fuori dallo studio e verso il salotto.  
Quando entrarono nella stanza, Malfoy vide che i gemelli erano ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento mentre Draco era sdraiato sul divano, in una posa piuttosto languida; al suo ingresso si rimise a sedere dritto, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, e Lucius gli fece un cenno con il capo, osservandolo ancora con morbosa curiosità.  
Draco era diventato più alto e il suo corpo aveva perso tutti i tratti dell’infanzia: era aggraziato e flessuoso e, come Potter, sembrava emanare una sicurezza e un potere che suo figlio non aveva mai avuto.  
Silver si alzò in piedi sorridendo, poi chiese a Emerald:  
“Possiamo andare?”  
Emerald si girò a osservare il loro ospite in cerca di un cenno di congedo che non arrivò, perché Lucius era intento a fissare i gemelli.  
Erano remissivi ed eccitati e, guardandoli, non trovò più tanto disgustosa l’idea di possedere quei meravigliosi ragazzi. Erano suoi e lui pregustò l’idea nella sua mente, poi si accorse del silenzio dei Mastini e, cercando di concentrarsi, disse:  
“Sì, potete andare. Non credo di avere bisogno di altro.”  
Silver annuì e si mise al fianco di Emerald, poi entrambi entrarono nel camino e svanirono tra le fiamme.  



	2. Primi problemi

Quando ricomparvero a Hogwarts, i Mastini si affrettarono a buttarsi in ginocchio e raggiunsero uggiolanti la poltrona dove il loro Padrone stava leggendo.  
Lui li osservò per un attimo, lasciando che leccassero i suoi piedi nudi, poi li fece alzare e li baciò languidamente.  
“Ho scelto un buon padrone per i vostri amichetti. Saranno felici, non preoccupatevi.”  
Gli animaletti gemettero felici e il Padrone aggiunse:  
“E’ stata una lunga giornata. Volete riposarvi?”  
A quelle parole Silver ed Emerald si lanciarono in guaiti disperati e il Padrone li accarezzò sui volti:  
“Su, su, stavo solo scherzando! Andate a spogliarvi, avanti.”  
Gli animaletti sparirono giusto il tempo di togliersi gli scomodi pantaloni e tornarono di corsa ai piedi del loro Padrone.  
“Forza, sul letto, tutti e due.”  
Loro non se lo fecero ripetere e corsero gementi sul letto, restando gattoni con le natiche sollevate e rivolte verso il loro Padrone.  
Il Signore Oscuro li osservò attentamente e commentò compiaciuto:  
“Siete davvero magnifici, miei diletti.” Poi si avvicinò al letto, cominciando a stuzzicare gli ani di entrambi i ragazzi, che immediatamente gemettero di anticipazione.  
Il Padrone prima prese Cucciolo, infilandosi in lui senza prepararlo troppo: gli piaceva stretto e bollente.  
Dopo qualche spinta lo lasciò per entrare in Silver, ugualmente voglioso e arrapato.  
Qualche altro colpo e poi uscì anche da lui e si sdraiò in mezzo a loro.  
Con un piccolo incantesimo appellò le code dei ragazzi, che non erano state indossate mentre visitavano Villa Malfoy, e le porse ai suoi animaletti.  
“Avanti, mettetevi di schiena e infilatevi queste, voglio guardarvi mentre lo fate. Mostratemi quanto siete vogliosi.”  
Gli animaletti afferrarono entrambi il fallo alla base della coda e si sdraiarono, poi sollevarono bene le gambe e se li infilarono dentro lentamente, come a volerne assaporare ogni centimetro.  
Quando entrambi li ebbero spinti in profondità, uggiolarono piano, con gli occhi socchiusi e le facce imporporate dall’eccitazione, il Padrone mosse appena la bacchetta e i falli si ingrandirono e cominciarono a muoversi fuori e dentro da loro, scopandoli.  
Rimase a guardarli mentre gli animaletti ansimavano vogliosi, strofinandosi i membri turgidi e umidi. Quando li vide vicini all’orgasmo li afferrò saldamente sotto le natiche e li sollevò, facendo in modo che si schizzassero direttamente in faccia, poi li osservò mentre si leccavano golosi ogni traccia di sperma.  
Dopo si stese tra loro e, con un cenno della mano, li invitò a succhiarglielo.  
Emerald e Silver si avventarono sulla sua virilità senza fare complimenti, ringhiando bonariamente per la possibilità di prenderglielo in bocca per primi, mentre tenevano ancora i fondoschiena alti e le gambe ben aperte, per permettere ai falli di continuare a penetrarli senza sosta.  
Quando il Padrone venne nella bocca di Silver, l'animaletto si spostò e non ingoiò, invece aprì piano le labbra lasciando che lo sperma colasse sul ventre del Padrone, dal quale Cucciolo lo leccò finché il Signore Oscuro non fu perfettamente ripulito, poi entrambi uggiolarono felici.  
  
***  
  
Il mattino successivo i ragazzi si svegliarono tardi, molto dopo l’inizio delle lezioni, e se la presero comoda facendo colazione con calma.  
“Credi che i gemelli staranno bene?”  
Chiese Silver dubbioso ed Emerald gli sorrise:  
“Credo proprio di sì. Malfoy ha ammesso che gli piacevano, quando tu sei uscito.”  
Silver alzò un sopracciglio, curioso:  
“Davvero? Non pensavo…”  
Emerald lo fissò serio:  
“Ha chiesto di Draco…” Aggiunse con tono glaciale e Silver sospirò.  
“Lo immaginavo.”  
Emerald sembrava infastidito e cercò di spiegare:  
“Crede che Draco lo odi… non ho capito esattamente perché…”  
Silver fece un gesto con la mano, per minimizzare:  
“Oh, non ci pensare… se i gemelli saranno bravi con lui, immagino che fra un po’ arriverà a capire.”  
“Lo spero. E’ già abbastanza imbarazzante che tutte le persone, qui a Hogwarts, fatichino a comprendere che non siamo quelli che loro credono; non abbiamo bisogno anche di Malfoy a peggiorare le cose!”  
Silver sorrise e si sporse a baciare Emerald e poi lo blandì:  
“Non te ne preoccupare. Malfoy è abbastanza intelligente da non voler provocare nessuna situazione imbarazzante, credimi.”  
“Lo spero davvero!” Rispose Emerald afferrando il compagno per i capelli e attirandolo di nuovo a sé.  
“Sono stati giorni impegnativi. Che cosa ne dici se, per oggi, facciamo una pausa? Sesso mattutino e poi andiamo a volare un po’?”  
Silver gemette eccitato e poi annuì mentre scivolava giù dalla sedia, per infilarsi sotto il tavolo e tra le gambe di Emerald, che era già duro e pronto per essere succhiato.  
  
***  
  
La giornata di riposo di Emerald e Silver cominciò male.  
Incrociarono la classe del quinto anno di Grifondoro nei corridoi e Hermione Granger li fulminò con uno sguardo penetrante prima di bloccarsi davanti a loro, evidentemente in attesa di poter parlare.  
Emerald sospirò appena prima di dire:  
“Avanti ragazza, parla!”  
Hermione soppesò le parole con attenzione:  
“Dove sono, per davvero, Fred e George Weasley?”  
Silver si stropicciò il volto, esasperato:  
“Quei due stanno meglio di te, credimi! Gli abbiamo detto di scrivere a casa per informare tutti che stanno bene ma, cretini come sono, scommetto la bacchetta che se ne sono scordati…”  
La ragazza rimase immobile e in silenzio per un momento, poi prese fiato e disse:  
“Non ho chiesto come stanno ma dove sono.”  
Emerald e Silver si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi Emerald rispose con voce piatta:  
“Fino a ieri erano nei nostri appartamenti, a Hogwarts, ma ora non sono più qui. Rimane il fatto che Fred e George Weasley sono maggiorenni e, in quanto tali, non sta a noi dirvi dove sono. Sono perfettamente liberi e in grado di rispondere da soli a questa domanda, se lo vogliono fare.”  
Hermione fece una faccia severa, molto simile a quella della professoressa McGranitt, poi insistette:  
“E’ vero?” Chiese scrutando entrambi.  
“Senti Granger, ci dispiaceva per loro, va bene? Non volevamo buttarli fuori per lasciare che andassero a farsi trucidare dai Mangiamorte, perché è quello che sarebbe successo, così gli abbiamo offerto una soluzione di tipo diverso e loro l’hanno accettata di buon grado. Sono fuori da qui, sono liberi e sono al sicuro. Se non hanno ancora contattato la loro famiglia, noi non possiamo farci nulla.” Rispose Silver esasperato .  
“Voi però sapete dove si trovano, giusto?” Chiese la ragazza perentoria ed Emerald la guardò in cagnesco, prima di rispondere:  
“Sì, lo sappiamo e, per l’ultima volta, non sta a noi dirlo né a te né ad altri, quindi se non hai altro da aggiungere…”  
Emerald fece per muoversi ma la ragazza chiese ancora:  
“Perché l’avete torturata?”  
I Mastini erano esasperati ma Emerald chiarì:  
“Abbiamo messo una regola. Una sola. Nessuno ci deve parlare se non ha il nostro permesso per farlo. Non è difficile. Tu l’hai compresa, lei no. Meritava una punizione e l’ha ricevuta.”  
“E il mantello? Marcus ha il tuo mantello. Perché glielo hai dato?”  
Emerald si rabbuiò:  
“Il mio mantello? Signorina Granger, davvero, la cosa sta diventando ridicola! Io non sono Potter e lui non è Malfoy, la smetta di considerarci tali. Comunque era solo un regalo per festeggiare la guarigione di Marcus, niente di che.” Così dicendo Emerald si allontanò senza aspettare oltre.  
Silver invece rimase con la ragazza per il tempo sufficiente ad aggiungere:  
“Non te la prendere, sono state giornate piuttosto difficili anche per noi e lui non è particolarmente di buon umore.”  
Hermione lo seguì con lo sguardo e poi sospirò:  
“No, non lo è. E no, non assomiglia molto a Harry e nemmeno tu assomigli molto a Malfoy.” Commentò laconica la ragazza.  
“Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Era davvero tempo che qualcuno se ne rendesse conto.”  
Silver le sorrise incoraggiante e Hermione lo fissò per un attimo, indecisa.  
“C’è altro?” Chiese il Mastino.  
“Senti, non dovrei essere io a dirtelo ma… potrebbero sorgere dei problemi. Se Ginny non riceverà notizie certe dai suoi fratelli… lei e Ron sono davvero infuriati e altri stanno dalla loro parte, soprattutto dopo ieri. Potrebbero tentare qualcosa di avventato.”  
Silver la squadrò con sospetto:  
“Sono tuoi amici. Perché lo dici a me?”  
Hermione si mosse a disagio:  
“Non uccideteli, te ne prego!” Disse con occhi disperati e Silver quasi sorrise davanti alla sua genuina preoccupazione.  
“Merlino! Noi siamo qui per proteggervi, non per ammazzarvi! Non è difficile da capire!”  
Hermione lo osservò attentamente e replicò:  
“Non è facile crederci quando due studenti sono finiti al San Mungo, due sono scomparsi, uno è stato schiantato e un’altra torturata.”  
Silver aggrottò la fronte:  
“Dacci tregua Granger. Nessuno è morto e noi stiamo facendo del nostro meglio.”  
E così dicendo se ne andò lasciando la ragazza da sola.  
  
***  
  
Le lezioni non erano ancora finite e il campo da Quidditch era libero e deserto.  
Silver trovò Emerald che osservava corrucciato uno dei manici di scopa della scuola.  
“Così è molto meno divertente!” Disse con un ghigno triste, intendendo che preferiva le scope che usavano a casa, quelle con un grosso fallo nel mezzo.  
Silver lo redarguì serio:  
“Qui intorno ci sono ragazzini innocenti ovunque, te lo ricordi, vero?”  
“Me lo ricordo. Me lo ricordo… ci dovremo accontentare, immagino.”  
“Immagino di sì. A che cosa giochiamo? Cercatori o Cacciatori e Portiere?”  
Emerald sorrise.  
“Cercatori, lo sai che mi piace la velocità.”  
Draco osservò critico le scope:  
“Con quelle non credo che andremo poi molto veloci… penso che dovremmo comprare un paio di scope decenti.”  
“Per oggi andranno bene. Dai, andiamo!”  
L’aria era tersa e frizzante, nel sole d’inizio ottobre, e gli animaletti rincorsero il boccino a lungo, cercando di cacciare dalla loro mente, almeno per un po’, tutti i problemi della scuola.  
Fu divertente e rilassante e atterrarono ridendo, molto più sollevati di quando avevano cominciato.  
Avrebbero potuto risalire nei loro appartamenti per cambiarsi ma non ci pensarono e usarono gli spogliatoi degli studenti.  
Nelle docce, sotto il getto dell’acqua bollente, Silver spinse Cucciolo contro il muro e gli infilò le dita nell’ano senza esitazioni.  
Il suo compagno gemette per incitarlo e Silver torse le dita un paio di volte, anche se entrambi erano sempre praticamente pronti.  
Anche se all’inizio Emerald aveva negato con Silver quella possibilità, ed entrambi lo avevano fatto con i gemelli, con il tempo aveva ammesso che non erano solo gli incantesimi che il Signore Oscuro usava su se stesso a renderli sempre così eccitati.  
Il loro cibo e le loro bevande erano pieni zeppi di pozioni eccitanti e lo sapevano per certo perché li avevano testati.  
A loro però non importava, anzi ne erano felici, perché era bello vivere in quel costante bisogno e sapere che il loro Padrone sarebbe arrivato, ogni sera, e li avrebbe soddisfatti.  
Era per quello che si erano accertati di mandare un elfo domestico a Villa Malfoy per drogare il cibo dei gemelli, in modo che la transizione sotto il nuovo padrone fosse per loro più facile.  
In quel momento però nulla di quello passò per la loro mente e Silver, dopo aver tolto le dita dall’ano di Cucciolo, gli ordinò:  
“Chinati in avanti. Voglio mettertelo dentro fino in fondo!”  
Emerald appoggiò con forza i palmi al muro e si preparò a sostenere le spinte di Silver, che lo afferrò per i fianchi e si infilò in lui senza trovare resistenza.  
Bastarono pochi affondi decisi e Silver, ansimando forte, venne dentro a Cucciolo.  
Entrambi s’immobilizzarono per un momento e poi Emerald si spostò, lasciando uscire il membro del compagno dal suo ano e girandosi, per appoggiare la schiena alle piastrelle e prendere a masturbarsi.  
Silver abbassò gli occhi e osservò per un momento quel duro pezzo di carne arrossata, poi scivolò lentamente in ginocchio e cominciò a succhiarlo.  
Fu un rapido lavoro di bocca perché entrambi sapevano che, presto, sarebbero arrivati gli studenti per gli allenamenti.  
Fecero giusto in tempo a uscire dalle docce e a cominciare a rivestirsi, scambiandosi ogni tanto languide carezze e baci, che la squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde entrò.  
Quel giorno erano previste le selezioni per cercare dei nuovi battitori, poiché Tiger e Goyle non erano più disponibili, e quando gli studenti entrarono Silver ed Emerald indossavano solo i pantaloni ed erano avvinghiati tra loro, in un bacio al limite dell’indecente.  
Da quando Draco era scomparso, l’anno precedente, Nott era diventato il Cercatore di Serpeverde e, quando vide i Mastini vestiti soltanto dei pantaloni e intenti in effusioni tutt’altro che platoniche, i suoi occhi corsero al suo ex compagno di classe.  
Draco non si degnò nemmeno di notare la loro presenza ma, quando lasciò Potter e si girò verso di loro, Nott non poté fare a meno di notare il piercing che portava al capezzolo.  
Avrebbe dovuto tacere, i suoi compagni dopotutto si erano zittiti immediatamente, ma gli rodeva ancora lo Schiantesimo che aveva ricevuto e non credeva davvero che, il ragazzo davanti a lui, non fosse il suo vecchio compagno di dormitorio, così disse con disgusto:  
“E' così, quindi? Ve ne andati in giro tutti tronfi come se foste i signori del Mondo Magico, quando in realtà tutto quello che fate è venire a scopare negli spogliatoi? E dimmi, Draco, sei tu a prenderlo nel culo o è Potter?”  
Alle spalle di Nott qualche Serpeverde si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.  
I Mastini, invece, non trovarono niente di divertente nell’ennesima trasgressione all’unica regola che avevano imposto.  
Draco sollevò la bacchetta senza nemmeno un indugio e Nott cadde a terra, contorcendosi in preda al dolore, urlando come se stesse per morire.  
Alcuni studenti estrassero le bacchette ma Emerald, con voce di ghiaccio e con la bacchetta puntata verso di loro, scandì lentamente:  
“Se nessuno fa niente di stupido, c’è ancora la possibilità che il signor Nott esca da qui sulle sue gambe.”  
I Serpeverde erano studenti che sapevano quando uno scontro partiva sfavorito e molti di loro, figli di Mangiamorte, ci avevano messo un attimo a calcolare che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avessero attaccato i favoriti del Signore Oscuro. Le bacchette si abbassarono e il silenzio rimase infranto solo dagli strilli di Nott, ancora a terra e sotto una dolorosa Cruciatus.  
Silver tenne l’incanto ancora più a lungo di quanto aveva fatto Emerald con la Grifondoro e, quando lo concluse, Nott rimase disteso immobile. Se non fosse stato per i gemiti di dolore, che continuava a emettere, sarebbe potuto essere morto.  
I Mastini osservarono gli studenti davanti a loro con occhi rabbiosi e, quando Silver fece un passo avanti, molti indietreggiarono. Silver ed Emerald risero di loro e poi finirono di rivestirsi a turno, sempre tenendo i presenti sotto la minaccia delle loro bacchette.  
Quando se ne andarono, gli studenti corsero a controllare Nott, ancora a terra, e i Mastini si ritrovarono di umore peggiore di quando erano scesi al campo da Quidditch.  
“Senti Silver, questa cosa deve finire o succederà un vero incidente, prima o dopo.”  
Il ragazzo, ancora nervoso per l’accaduto, concordò:  
“Sì, deve finire. Forse dovremmo tenere un discorso in Sala Grande, stasera.”  
Emerald scosse la testa e replicò:  
“Non penso che aiuterebbe. Alcuni di questi ragazzi ci odiano, altri credono di essere nostri amici e altri ancora ci temono, ma nessuno di loro è disposto ad accettare la nostra autorità.”  
Silver soppesò la cosa e poi chiese:  
“Vero. Hai idee in proposito?”  
Emerald parlò lentamente:  
“Una la avrei ma non so se migliorerà le cose o se le farà solo peggiorare.”  
Silver si adombrò:  
“Senti Cucciolo, peggio di così è difficile.”  
“Vero.” Rispose Emerald seriamente.


	3. I figli di Arthur Weasley

I cuori dei gemelli avevano cominciato a battere forte non appena erano apparsi nell’elegante salotto e avevano riconosciuto l’uomo in piedi davanti a loro.  
Lucius Malfoy era un Mangiamorte e odiava i Weasley, questo era chiaro.  
Essere portati lì, donati a quell’uomo che evidentemente li disprezzava, non sembrava loro la migliore conclusione possibile.  
Quel pomeriggio Fred e George avevano parlato a lungo tra di loro ed erano arrivati alla conclusione che i Mastini, in qualche strano modo, dovevano avere ragione.  
Avevano ammesso, anche se con impacciato imbarazzo che, in effetti, trovavano enormemente eccitante l’idea di appartenere a qualcuno.  
Si erano stupiti di aver accettato la cosa così velocemente e senza troppi sforzi, ma si erano giustificati dicendosi che avere sotto gli occhi Draco e Harry, sempre così rilassati, perversi e soprattutto felici, era stata una specie di rivelazione.  
I gemelli avevano sempre avuto una grande famiglia, ed erano sempre stati dei figli amati, ma sicuramente né i loro genitori né i fratelli, essendo in tanti, avevano mai riservato a loro quel tipo di affetto possessivo ed esclusivo che il Signore Oscuro sembrava riservare ai suoi animaletti.  
Era un tipo di rapporto che sembrava talmente invadente da escludere del tutto il resto del mondo.  
Durante la loro discussione, che era stata inframmezzata da molte pause piene di disagio, avevano parlato anche della possibilità di fare sesso con un uomo, chiunque esso fosse.  
Fred si dichiarò schifato da quell’idea, anche se dovette ammettere che guardare Harry e Draco era stato grandemente eccitante, e George puntualizzò che non gli era sembrato doloroso come aveva immaginato in precedenza.  
L’idea non li entusiasmava ma arrivarono a concordare sul fatto che le loro scelte fossero piuttosto limitate, su questo punto.  
Se davvero non li stavano drogando, e se davvero era solo la situazione a essere così eccitante per i loro corpi pieni di ormoni, allora era certamente vero che, dopo aver provato questa nuova situazione, avrebbero continuato a desiderarla a lungo, anche se fossero riusciti a fuggire.  
Ma fuggire dove, poi? L’unica scelta possibile, per loro, sarebbe stata cercare di raggiungere i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice che erano ancora vivi e mettersi al loro fianco in una battaglia che, senza Silente, sembrava una causa disperata.  
E se invece fossero rimasti? Che cosa li aspettava?  
Si chiesero a chi il Signore Oscuro li avrebbe donati e il pensiero di poter essere regalati come oggetti, come animali, li fece eccitare di nuovo. Molto.  
George volle sapere com’era stato per Fred farselo prendere in bocca e il gemello, molto titubante, si sporse in avanti per leccare il membro del fratello che sussultò in risposta.  
George però lo fermò posandogli le mani sulle spalle, poi gli chiese se era sicuro di quello che stava per fare. Sapevano entrambi che la cosa era perversa e indecente, disgustosa anche, ma con molti tentennamenti Fred ammise di volerlo fare.  
Avevano visto Harry e Draco accontentarsi a vicenda in preda alla frenesia e, entrambi, convennero che comunque sarebbe stato meglio per loro cercare di fare altrettanto.  
Si dissero che sarebbe successo comunque, se il loro nuovo padrone li avesse voluti lasciare soli a lungo, perché sarebbero arrivati al punto da non riuscire a trattenersi.  
C’era poi la possibilità che al nuovo Padrone piacesse guardarli, chiedendogli comunque di farlo.  
Nessuno dei due ammise che, in effetti, la prospettiva era semplicemente eccitante oltre ogni immaginazione, ma entrambi sapevano di non averlo detto solo per un qualche genere di remora morale.  
Fred fece stendere George sul divano e si posizionò tra le sue gambe, impacciato e paonazzo, poi cominciò a leccarlo piano e senza troppe esitazioni. George gemette forte e il suo membro sussultò e si bagnò leggermente. Fred sospirò e si decise a prenderlo in bocca. Solo la punta, all’inizio, cercando di succhiare con le labbra strette, ma poi si fece coraggio e lo lasciò entrare tutto nella bocca, fin dove riusciva.  
Suo fratello quasi urlò, sconvolto e ansimante, e lo afferrò per i capelli facendolo spostare per non venirgli in bocca. Fred apprezzò la premura ma disse che non sarebbe andata così, con un padrone, e George convenne adombrato, prima di sporgersi verso il fratello per rendergli il favore.  
  
E adesso erano lì, nel salotto di villa Malfoy, nudi, eccitati e impauriti.  
Li avevano lasciati soli ed entrambi si erano scambiati sguardi preoccupati:  
“George, quell’uomo ci odia. Dubito che le cose possano andare bene, qua.” Sussurrò Fred con voce agitata e suo fratello lo guardò con occhio critico prima di rispondere.  
“Senti, sembra assurdo… ma dubito che possa davvero volerci fare del male. Guardala dal suo punto di vista… gli siamo donati dal suo Signore in persona. Non può né rifiutarci né trattarci troppo male. Credo.”  
Fred si guardò intorno valutando il lusso della stanza, poi carezzò con una mano il folto e morbido tappeto sul quale erano inginocchiati.  
“Se però ci disprezza… che cosa credi che potrebbe volere da noi? Voglio dire, Harry e Draco sono… viziati e amati in quel modo e noi…”  
George strinse i denti:  
“Senti, se andrà davvero male, possiamo sempre cercare di fuggire. Non so davvero dove potremmo andare ma qualcosa ci inventeremo. Niente e nessuno è mai riuscito a fermare i gemelli Weasley, o sbaglio?”  
Fred gli fece un sorriso teso e poi in un sussurro ammise:  
“Però… Malfoy è…”  
George sospirò e concluse:  
“Davvero eccitante…”  
Fred, che all’inizio era stato il più restio all’idea, adesso sembrava averla abbracciata senza troppe esitazioni e ammise:  
“Potremmo provare a… compiacerlo. Forse potrebbe accettarci…”  
Draco entrò di nuovo nella stanza e si accomodò su un divano.  
“Questi pantaloni sono davvero una trappola. Auguratevi che Malfoy non ami questo genere di cose.” Disse sornione e i gemelli lo guardarono con ansia.  
“Avanti, andrà benissimo, non fate quelle facce preoccupate! Quell’uomo è rimasto solo, sua moglie si è trasferita in Francia dopo che gli scontri più grossi si sono conclusi e, credetemi, non vede l’ora di avere qualcuno da viziare!”  
George osservò Draco con un sopracciglio alzato:  
“Sai che stai parlando dei tuoi genitori, vero?”  
Draco aggrottò la fronte:  
“Sto parlando dei genitori di Draco Malfoy, io sono Silver. Comunque non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi, starete benissimo.”  
Fred e George non osarono chiedere altro ma, quando videro rientrare nella stanza Harry e Malfoy, sussultarono appena.  
L’uomo era davvero attraente e i loro membri scattarono in avanti, eccitati alla prospettiva di appartenergli.  
Quando però rimasero soli con l’uomo, i loro cuori impazzirono per l’ansia e, timidamente, alzarono gli occhi verso quello che sarebbe potuto diventare il loro nuovo Padrone, che a sua volta li stava scrutando con attenzione, come a volerli valutare.  
George, immensamente a disagio, si mise a quattro zampe e fece per avvicinarsi all’uomo, pronto a leccare le sue scarpe.  
Malfoy fece un passo indietro e George si bloccò, sentendo le lacrime salirgli agli occhi.  
Era appena stato rifiutato.  
Poi l’uomo parlò con voce perentoria:  
“Non credo mi piaccia questa cosa dei cani. In piedi voi due. Voglio guardarvi meglio.”  
Fred si alzò per primo, con gambe leggermente malferme, e George fece altrettanto, sposandosi rapido, con piccoli passi veloci, al fianco del fratello.  
Rimasero in piedi fermi, immobili e zitti.  
Lucius li osservò critico con una smorfia strana sul viso, poi passò alle loro spalle.  
Entrambi sussultarono quando sentirono le dita fredde dell’uomo appoggiarsi sulle loro natiche per saggiarne la consistenza, e trattennero il fiato per un attimo.  
Poi Malfoy tornò davanti a loro e osservò i loro membri turgidi e umidi, toccando curioso la punta di quello di Fred con un dito. Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso inarticolato e Malfoy gli fece un mezzo sogghigno:  
“Non sono mai stato bravo con la Legilimanzia, quindi se volete dire qualcosa potete farlo ma, se sento delle stupidaggini uscire dalle vostre bocche…” Lasciò la minaccia in sospeso toccando le labbra di George che subito sporse la lingua per leccargli le dita mentre Fred, paonazzo ed esitante, sussurrava:  
“La prego, ci tenga. Sappiamo di non piacerle molto ma saremo bravi. Faremo quello che vuole.”  
Lucius lo fissò con occhi di ghiaccio:  
“Vedremo. Questo lo giudicherò io. Adesso andiamo.”  
  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy, fino a quel momento, aveva pensato a se stesso come a un uomo di mondo, uno anche piuttosto bravo a capire la natura umana se era per quello.  
Aveva seriamente dubitato che i due ragazzi nel suo salotto fossero davvero lì di loro volontà, e non aveva creduto neppure per un attimo che avrebbero potuto essere consenzienti.  
Quando però era rimasto solo con loro… i gemelli erano eccitati. Evidentemente impauriti ma eccitati.  
Era bastato sfiorare il membro di uno di loro perché questo gemesse come la più arrapata delle puttane e l’altro… Merlino gli aveva leccato le dita con tale perfetta sollecitudine…  
Dopo essere rimasto inizialmente scioccato nello scoprire che questi ragazzi, come anche Potter e suo figlio, erano ancora umani e in grado di ragionare, aveva finalmente cominciato a esplorare le possibilità e quello che aveva visto gli era piaciuto.  
Aveva sempre trovato particolarmente piacevoli i tratti della famiglia Weasley e aveva sempre trovato fastidioso che, tali tratti, fossero associati a una famiglia di traditori del sangue.  
E adesso i figli di Arthur Weasley, un uomo il cui solo pensiero lo disgustava e lo faceva infuriare, erano lì nella sua casa.  
L’idea di tenere con sé i gemelli era allettante, quasi quanto il pensiero di far sapere al loro padre, con dovizia di particolari, quello in cui li avrebbe trasformati.  
I ragazzi erano maggiorenni, come gli aveva graziosamente fatto notare Potter e, se davvero volevano restare con lui, non c’era niente che la loro famiglia avrebbe potuto fare per impedirlo.  
Non legalmente, almeno.  
Sorrise tra sé sentendo i passi dei piedi nudi dei ragazzi alle sue spalle, mentre li guidava verso la sua camera.  
Se poi davvero erano anche vergini… a quel pensiero Malfoy sentì il membro tirare contro la stoffa pregiata dei suoi pantaloni.  



	4. La prima notte

Fred e George entrarono in silenzio nella grande camera, affascinati dal lusso sfrenato che avevano visto passando nei corridoi ma tremendamente agitati per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Lucius Malfoy non li aveva cacciati, per il momento, ma non aveva nemmeno detto che li avrebbe tenuti.  
Quando si girò a guardarli loro rimasero doverosamente immobili ma l’uomo si limitò a ignorarli, passando alle loro spalle per chiudere la porta poi, da dietro, accarezzò la schiena di Fred dalla spalla alla natica, con dita leggere, facendolo rabbrividire.  
“Tu quale sei? Lascia stare, adesso non mi interessa. Vai sul letto.”  
Dopo posò una mano al centro della schiena di George e lo spinse piano, dicendo:  
“Tu invece mettiti sulla poltrona. A te penserò dopo.”  
Fred, con gambe molli per l’agitazione, incespicò e quasi cadde, afferrando una delle colonnine del letto a baldacchino per sorreggersi.  
Si lambiccò il cervello per un attimo. Che cosa doveva fare? Mettersi a gattoni? Sdraiarsi? Guardò Malfoy con occhi pieni di panico e Lucius estrasse dalla tasca la bacchetta e, dopo un paio di eleganti movimenti, Fred si ritrovò sollevato e bloccato da robuste corde mentre George rimase legato alla poltrona.  
“Forse siete ubbidienti come sembrate, ma non sono disposto a correre troppi rischi.” Aggiunse Lucius con un sogghigno.  
Fred era sospeso sopra il letto, sorretto dalle corde che gli tenevano le braccia aperte mentre le gambe, piegate e legate tra il polpaccio e la coscia, erano dolorosamente spalancate; la sua erezione fendeva l’aria davanti a lui, sobbalzando e pulsando.  
Malfoy si sdraiò sotto i lui e lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi, per farlo scendere, e le corde magiche cedettero quanto bastava perché Lucius si potesse posizionare comodamente le natiche del ragazzo contro la faccia, cominciando a saggiare l’anello muscolare del suo ano con rapidi colpi di lingua.  
Il buco del ragazzo era serrato e strettissimo e Lucius chiese:  
“Sei vergine?”  
Fred gemette e rispose con un mormorio appena udibile:  
“Sì… signore…”  
Lucius sorrise e ricominciò a leccare mentre Fred gemeva come impazzito e, dopo un po’, sussurrò con voce roca:  
“Signore… io non resisto…”  
Lucius si bloccò di colpo e liberò George, osservandolo con sguardo dominante:  
“Prendiglielo in bocca. Voglio vederti bere tutto.”  
George si maledisse dentro di sé. Avrebbero dovuto provare a farlo quel pomeriggio… almeno ora avrebbe saputo cosa aspettarsi.  
Strinse i denti e si augurò con tutto il cuore di riuscire a inghiottire senza vomitare.  
Si avvicinò tremante al fratello, ancora legato e sospeso in quella posa che non lasciava niente all’immaginazione, e prese in bocca il suo membro duro cominciando subito a succhiare forte.  
Fred gli si riversò in bocca immediatamente, ansimando sonoramente mentre George si costrinse a inghiottire, cercando di non pensare ad altro che a compiacere quello che sarebbe potuto diventare il suo nuovo Padrone.  
“Adesso torna al tuo posto.” George eseguì e questa volta Malfoy non lo legò, tornando invece a dedicarsi all’ano di Fred, così ben presentato e sicuramente bisognoso di attenzioni.  
Quando il ragazzo cominciò a rilassarsi, Lucius spinse la lingua all’interno fin dove riuscì e Fred cominciò a eccitarsi nuovamente mentre George, adesso libero, prese a masturbarsi piano osservando la scena.  
Malfoy se ne accorse e tornò a legarlo con un rapido colpo di bacchetta.  
“Buono tu. Aspetta il tuo turno.” Disse prima di spingere la punta di un dito nell’ano di Fred, che sussultò irrigidendo i muscoli.  
Il dito entrò con estenuante lentezza e Fred ebbe un fremito in tutto il corpo.  
Malfoy sembrava volergli dedicare tutto il tempo necessario e prese a muovere il dito lentamente, estraendolo e reintroducendolo molte volte finché non sentì il ragazzo rilassarsi di nuovo e, solo allora, inserì un secondo dito.  
Fred emise un verso che poteva essere di dolore, ma l’uomo lo ignorò e continuò a lavorare sul suo ano che andava aprendosi per lui.  
Con la coda dell’occhio Malfoy vide George venire senza nemmeno bisogno di toccarsi e, tra sé e sé, prese nota del fatto che i gemelli sembravano davvero un sogno erotico incarnato.  
Estrasse velocemente le dita dall’ano del ragazzo sospeso e si sdraiò sotto di lui, afferrandolo per i fianchi per posizionarlo sul suo inguine ancora coperto dai vestiti.  
“Tuo fratello è appena venuto solo guardandomi metterti due dita nel culo. Credi gli piacerà guardare mentre ti svergino?”  
Il membro di Fred ebbe un sussulto, anticipando la risposta del ragazzo, che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prima di dire in un sussurro:  
“Sì, signore.”  
Fred si sentiva caldissimo, infuocato, ma allo stesso tempo era imbarazzato e trovava la posizione in cui era bloccato umiliante e imbarazzante, oltre che scomoda.  
Non poteva fare assolutamente nulla per opporsi ma, alle parole dell’uomo, il suo stomaco si strinse in una morsa di paura.  
Sarebbe successo davvero.  
Sarebbe stato scopato da un uomo e, che volesse ammetterlo o no, tutto il suo corpo era in trepidante attesa.  
Lucius però si alzò, lasciandolo lì a penzolare, e si diresse verso George che era immobile sulla poltrona, impiastricciato dal suo stesso seme.  
“Avanti, spogliami.” Ordinò perentorio.  
George scattò in piedi e, con dita tremanti, cominciò a svestire quello che sperava sarebbe stato il suo padrone.  
Quando Malfoy fu nudo davanti a lui, George non poté fare a meno di occhieggiare il suo membro, duro e pronto, e di immaginarselo aprire le carni di Fred.  
Malfoy gli mise una mano sotto il volto e lo osservò bene.  
“Sei goffo. Niente affatto aggraziato.” Gli disse spingendolo nuovamente sulla poltrona prima di tornare al letto e a Fred.  
George avvampò per l’imbarazzo e poi fu colto da un disperato bisogno di compiacere Malfoy per rimediare alle sue azioni.  
L’uomo però lo ignorò e tornò a stendersi sotto il corpo sospeso di Fred.  
Allineò la sua erezione all’ano del ragazzo, premendovi contro ma senza mai spingere troppo e, dopo qualche attimo, chiese:  
“Lo vuoi?”  
Lucius vide benissimo che entrambi i ragazzi erano impauriti ed eccitati, all’idea di essere scopati, e trovò tutto il loro atteggiamento irresistibile.  
Fred si morse un labbro, come in preda all’indecisione, poi rispose con voce tremante:  
“Sì… signore.”  
“Allora chiedimelo.” Era un ordine e Fred si leccò le labbra e fece saettare gli occhi in direzione del fratello, come a volersi scusare di quello che stava per fare.  
“Signore… posso averlo? Per favore?” Chiese umilmente, con gli occhi lucidi.  
Malfoy ghignò assaporando il momento:  
“Chiedilo meglio. Che cosa vuoi di preciso?”  
Fred gemette e George si mosse a disagio.  
Fred rimase zitto, gli occhi socchiusi a fissare quelli grigi e luccicanti dell’uomo.  
Si permise di osservarlo meglio: Lucius Malfoy era un uomo avvenente, con il petto glabro e un fisico che non mostrava ancora i segni dell’età. La pelle era pallida e soda e dava l’impressione di essere quasi una statua.  
Draco aveva un bel corpo, ben proporzionato e nervoso ma più sottile, mentre Lucius era massiccio e dava un’immediata impressione di virilità e potenza.  
Fred sussurrò:  
“Per favore, signore… vorrei tanto che mi sverginassi. Vorrei che me lo mettessi dentro.”  
Lucius rispose con un ghigno lascivo e si spostò di nuovo per infilare più agevolmente due dita nell’ano di Fred.  
Lo scopò per un poco in quel modo prima di infilare un terzo dito, sentendo i muscoli dell’ano del ragazzo contrarsi come per volerlo respingere.  
Era maledettamente stretto e Lucius non voleva fargli troppo male, non quella notte, almeno.  
Appellò un vasetto e lo porse a George.  
“Avanti, tuo fratello ha bisogno di essere lubrificato.”  
George si alzò malfermo e afferrò il barattolo cercando di muoversi in modo grazioso ed elegante.  
Si costrinse a sedersi sul letto e a non pensare troppo a quello che stava per fare, e a chi lo stava per fare, ma soprattutto cercò di non pensare al fatto che probabilmente sarebbe stato il prossimo.  
Infilò un dito nel vasetto, saggiando la consistenza della crema viscosa, poi lo avvicinò tremante all’ano di Fred.  
Lucius gli afferrò il polso con fermezza gli tenne ferma la mano.  
George serrò gli occhi e si costrinse a spingere: sentì il dito affondare mentre Lucius spingeva avanti la sua mano e poi la torceva per farla ruotare.  
George sentì Fred ansimare sopra di sé mentre il suo dito era avvolto da quella carne bollente.  
Sentì la sua mano che veniva mossa e il dito che entrava e usciva non troppo velocemente, poi Malfoy allontanò la mano di George, che sentì il dito uscire e aprì gli occhi, per ritrovarsi davanti a quelli di ferro di Lucius Malfoy.  
“Adesso riprova da solo. Infilagli dentro due dita.”  
George annuì appena e osservò le sue dita immergersi nel lubrificante e poi avvicinarsi all’ano di suo fratello, sospeso davanti a lui.  
Lucius lo stava osservando e lui non voleva sbagliare di nuovo.  
Spinse piano e sentì l’anello muscolare cedere davanti alla sua intrusione.  
“Spingi fino in fondo e poi piega appena le dita. Così.” Ordinò Lucius mostrandogli quello che voleva con la sua elegante mano dalle dita di porcellana.  
George deglutì ed eseguì. Sopra di lui sentì Fred ansimare forte e gemere e Lucius annuì soddisfatto, prima di ordinare:  
“Ora scopalo con le dita, fai piano.”  
George cercò di concentrarsi solo sul movimento meccanico e di non pensare a quello che stava realmente facendo ma era difficile, perché era chiaro che Fred stava godendo sulle sue dita e, per quanto amasse suo fratello, non avrebbe mai pensato che una cosa del genere potesse succedere.  
Lucius lo lasciò fare per un po’, osservandolo attento, poi disse:  
“Adesso infilagli dentro tre dita.”  
George prese dell’altro lubrificante dal barattolo e poi Malfoy gli afferrò la mano, sistemandogli le dita nella posizione che voleva, con l’anulare e l’indice a toccarsi e il medio poggiato sopra.  
George annuì, rapito dai movimenti sicuri delle dita forti di Lucius, e avvicinò di nuovo la mano all’ano di Fred.  
Spinse e questa volta la resistenza fu tale che George ebbe paura di fare male al fratello e si bloccò per un attimo ma poi, sotto l’occhio vigile di Lucius, premette giù forte e penetrò la carne di suo fratello e spinse le dita fino in fondo.  
Malfoy gli fece segno di continuare e George cominciò a muovere le dita dentro e fuori, sentendo progressivamente l’apertura di Fred farsi più larga mentre i gemiti continuavano sordi.  
“Adesso pensa a me.” Disse Lucius indicando il suo membro.  
George non comprese subito e fece per chinarsi schiudendo le labbra ma Malfoy lo fermò:  
“No, devi lubrificare anche me.” Disse indicando il barattolo.  
George comprese e affondò di nuovo la mano nel lubrificante e poi chiuse le dita intorno al membro dell’uomo, spandendo la crema con movimenti lenti.  
Lucius emise un sospiro e George continuò a muovere la mano finché Lucius non lo scostò.  
“Adesso torna al tuo posto.”  
Appena George si fu allontanato dal letto, Lucius si stese di nuovo sotto Fred.  
Malfoy stava usando tutto il suo controllo per cercare di mantenere l’eccitazione sotto certi limiti.  
I gemelli non solo erano vergini ma erano anche terribilmente ingenui e inesperti; bisognava però dire a loro merito che erano del tutto disposti a lasciarsi plasmare secondo il suo capriccio e questo, unito all’idea che si stavano offrendo a lui del tutto volontariamente, senza disobbedienze e senza bisogno di costrizioni, lo faceva quasi impazzire.  
Appoggiò la punta del membro contro l’ano di Fred e lo guardò bene in faccia, non volendo perdersi il momento esatto in cui il ragazzo lo avrebbe sentito entrare, aprendosi completamente a lui.  
Lucius lo afferrò per i fianchi e tirò piano verso il basso: sentì l’anello muscolare cedere e poi fu dentro; si bloccò mentre il volto di Fred era attraversato dal dolore e la sua bocca si apriva in un gemito soffocato. Rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, lasciando al ragazzo il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione e poi, centimetro dopo centimetro, lo fece scendere sempre più in basso, affondando lentamente dentro di lui.  
Lo vide digrignare i denti, cercando di soffocare un gemito probabilmente di dolore, ma non si fermò e continuò ad abbassarlo finché non si sentì completamente avvolto da quella carne bollente.  
Il buco del ragazzo era talmente stretto che Lucius dovette chiudere gli occhi, e cercare di concentrarsi, per non venire.  
Quando li riaprì, vide le lacrime rigare il volto del ragazzo e la sua bocca muoversi appena, mormorando:  
“Ti… prego. Ti prego toglilo! Fa… male.”  
Lucius ghignò, soddisfatto della reazione del ragazzo, ma non si mosse ancora per alcuni secondi, poi lo fece risalire e, quando fu quasi fuori da lui e vide il sollievo sul suo volto, lo tirò di nuovo giù con forza, spingendoglielo tutto dentro in un sol colpo e strappandogli un urlo rauco.  
Lo tenne di nuovo fermo e notò il fratello che si era quasi alzato, al verso di dolore emesso dal ragazzo.  
“Torna a sederti.” Disse a George con un ringhio, poi si rivolse a Fred: “E tu. E’ questo che volevi? Volevi che ti aprissi per bene e ti sverginassi, giusto?”  
Fred sputò un tenue ‘Sì, signore’ tra i denti, mentre cercava di non pensare al dolore che, in quel momento, gli sembrava insopportabile. Fece entrare aria tra i denti e poi la buttò fuori in preda al panico.  
Se fosse stato libero avrebbe cercato di divincolarsi ma non ne aveva la possibilità e questo, nonostante il dolore, lo eccitava. Sentiva la sua erezione ballonzolare nell’aria a ogni movimento, gocciolando. Voleva urlare, voleva gemere, voleva che l’uomo si muovesse ma era impotente e si sentiva mortificato e usato e, per quanto avesse le lacrime agli occhi, quel sentimento gli piaceva.  
Sentì che lentamente veniva sollevato e poi di nuovo l’uomo affondò completamente in lui, fino in fondo, strappandogli un nuovo urlo soffocato.  
Da un lato voleva che finisse ma la parte ancora lucida della sua mente stava indagando la situazione nel dettaglio, registrando ogni minima cosa e stupendosi di quanto, alla fine, tutto fosse così normale e niente affatto disgustoso.  
Gli affondi si fecero più frequenti e lentamente la sensazione di dolore divenne sostenibile. Fred a un certo punto si rese conto di provare delle fitte di piacere e, ogni volta che l’uomo si spingeva dentro di lui, si sentiva sempre più aperto e sempre più eccitato.  
Faceva ancora male ma era un dolore non del tutto spiacevole e, a mano a mano che il ritmo degli affondi aumentava, il ragazzo cominciò a gemere rumorosamente fino a quando l’uomo, in preda all’orgasmo, si spinse profondamente dentro di lui, tenendolo saldamente fermo.  
A quel punto Fred si sentì talmente aperto e pieno che il solo pensiero lo spinse a venire, schizzando il petto pallido dell’uomo davanti a lui.  
Gli amanti rimasero immobili sotto gli occhi sbarrati di George, che era invidioso e terrorizzato da quello che era appena successo al suo gemello.  
Dopo essersi concesso un momento per riprendersi dall’orgasmo, Lucius fece un cenno a George e poi gli disse:  
“Adesso uscirò da lui e il mio seme comincerà a colare. Voglio che tu lo succhi. Tutto.”  
George avrebbe voluto opporsi perché trovava la cosa davvero rivoltante ma, con il cuore in gola, annuì comunque.  
Lucius sollevò Fred e si lasciò scivolare fuori da lui mentre George si sdraiava e si avvicinava all’ano del fratello.  
Sentì il sapore asprigno del lubrificante ma, incurante, fece aderire le sue labbra all’ano del fratello e cominciò a succhiare. Non avvenne subito ma, dopo poco, sentì colare il seme nella sua bocca e, per quanto il suo stomaco avesse dei sussulti che non promettevano nulla di buono, si costrinse a continuare fino a spingere la lingua nell’ano aperto del fratello per ripulirlo al meglio.  
Quando George credette di aver finito si rialzò e Malfoy indicò il suo petto, sul quale il seme di Fred andava asciugandosi. Il ragazzo si avvicinò e leccò le gocce fredde e attaccaticce con un senso di nausea che ormai stava rischiando di sopraffarlo.  
Sentì un conato di vomito e un fiotto di bile arrivargli in bocca ma si costrinse a inghiottirlo e a finire.  
Gli sembrò che tutto quel procedimento durasse un’eternità, ma alla fine ci riuscì e poi si rialzò.  
Malfoy afferrò la bacchetta, che era rimasta dimenticata sul comodino di fianco al letto, e slegò prima le gambe di Fred, dando al ragazzo la possibilità di appoggiare le ginocchia sul letto, poi gli liberò le braccia.  
Fred barcollò in avanti con i muscoli del corpo indolenziti e malfermi e George lo afferrò, per impedirgli di crollare contro Malfoy.  
Lucius era davvero un uomo felice. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter trovare così appagante la particolare ricompensa che il Signore Oscuro gli aveva assegnato e, quando vide i due ragazzi abbracciati, ordinò con tono fermo:  
“Tu,” disse rivolto a Fred “soddisfa tuo fratello con la bocca, adesso.”  
Fred era esausto e dolorante ma si chinò meccanicamente, la sua mente ormai troppo stanca per opporre resistenza all’ordine.  
Fred leccò e succhiò e alla fine ingoiò tutto, senza nemmeno rendersene davvero conto, poi si rimise in ginocchio sul letto, vicino al fratello che adesso ondeggiava leggermente dopo l’orgasmo.  
“Ora bacialo.”  
Fred si avvicinò e trovò le labbra di George già schiuse ad attenderlo: gli infilò la lingua in bocca e condivisero il gusto del seme di George che ancora impregnava la bocca di Fred.  
Malfoy li guardò soddisfatto e passò mani indagatrici sui loro corpi allacciati, prima di dividerli.  
“Per stasera è sufficiente.” Disse schioccando le dita.  
Un elfo domestico apparve immediatamente e Lucius gli ordinò di scortare i ragazzi nella stanza degli ospiti.


	5. Ingerenze

Dopo essere tornati al castello, i Mastini raggiunsero le stanze del professor Piton.  
L’uomo sembrava tutto meno che contento di vederli.  
“Come posso servirvi miei Signori?” Chiese deferente e untuoso.  
Silver ed Emerald entrarono senza troppe cerimonie e si sedettero pesantemente su due sedie vicine, poi Silver spiegò:  
“Un tuo studente, Theodore Nott, ci ha rivolto la parola. E’ il secondo in due giorni e la cosa comincia a essere davvero fastidiosa.”  
Piton aveva sentito, dagli altri professori, quello che era successo alla ragazza Weasley e chiese subito:  
“Sta bene?”  
“Dolorane ma vivo.” Rispose seccato Emerald.  
“Che cosa volete che faccia?” Chiese sospirando di sollievo.  
“Tu? Nulla. Vogliamo solo chiederti un parere su una questione.” Rispose secco Silver e poi passò la parola a Emerald che spiegò la sua idea in dettaglio.  
Piton ne fu molto meno che entusiasta e, una volta ascoltato tutto, rispose in tono stridulo:  
“Volete tenere lezione ai ragazzini del primo anno? Siete impazziti? Sono bambini e voi siete… Merlino! Voi non siete in grado di comportarvi in maniera decente per più di un paio d’ore in fila!”  
Nonostante il tono del professore, che improvvisamente era diventato tutto meno che rispettoso, Cucciolo ammise candidamente:  
“Vero. Infatti non vogliamo di certo tenere più lezioni in fila e non mi pare che, fino ad ora, ci siano stati problemi in quel senso.”  
Piton era furibondo:  
“A parte il fatto di esservi fatti trovare negli spogliatoi del Quidditch in Merlino sa quali atteggiamenti, intendete?”  
Quella mancanza di deferenza stava irritando Silver che rispose gelido:  
“Eravamo vestiti ed era solo un bacio. Niente di scandaloso.”  
Severus li osservò con attenzione e poi rispose lapidario:  
“Se è il mio consiglio che chiedete, sappiate che io sono del tutto contrario a questa follia.”  
I Mastini annuirono:  
“Bene, ne terremo conto.” Disse Emerald prima di lasciare l’ufficio.  
  
***  
  
Quella sera Severus invitò tutti i professori per un incontro. Sperava che, se tutti si fossero detti contrari alla nuova idea dei Mastini, questi avrebbero desistito.  
“Severus,” intervenne Vitious in tono ragionevole, “in effetti abbiamo solo la tua parola su questi atteggiamenti scandalosi che potrebbero avere Potter e Malfoy. Fino ad ora non ci è stato riportato niente del genere e nessun altro di noi ha assistito ad alcun comportamento ambiguo, escludendo… be’, la prima sera, lo sapete.”  
“Inoltre potrebbe davvero non essere una cattiva idea,” aggiunse la professoressa McGranitt, “perché finora tutti i problemi sono stati causati da studenti che erano in un buon rapporto di amicizia con Potter e Malfoy… intendo prima. I ragazzini del primo anno, invece, non li hanno mai conosciuti e devo dire, come mi ha riportato Pomona, che con Marcus Jones si sono comportati in maniera davvero premurosa.”  
Il professor Lupin non fu dello stesso parere:  
“Io concordo con Severus, Minerva. Permettere ai Mastini del Signore Oscuro di familiarizzare con gli studenti del primo anno non mi sembra una buona cosa. Credo che tu sia ancora affezionata all’idea che quei due siano i ragazzi che ricordi ma credimi, non lo sono. Penso che tutti voi qui, a parte Severus, culliate ancora la speranza che siano sotto Imperius o qualcosa del genere, per il solo fatto che non volete accettare quello che è accaduto, davanti agli occhi di tutti, quando il Signore Oscuro li ha presentati. Volete credere che in qualche modo quei ragazzi non siano consenzienti, invece io penso che il professor Piton abbia ragione. I Mastini sono perfettamente coscienti delle proprie azioni e dei motivi che li spingono a compierle. Vogliono avvicinarsi agli studenti più giovani perché sono ancora malleabili e possono essere indirizzati come loro preferiscono.”  
Severus, forte dell’appoggio del professore di Difesa, continuò:  
“Senza tenere conto del fatto che, ci crediate o no, il Signore Oscuro vive in questa scuola. Il fatto che non si faccia vedere da noi, e dagli studenti, non rende la cosa meno vera.”  
Vitious parve pensieroso:  
“Anche su questo, però, abbiamo solo la tua parola, Severus, e lasciami dire che per me non è sufficiente. Non sei esattamente una persona degna di fiducia per quanto mi riguarda!”  
La professoressa Sprite, al suo fianco, annuì per dare il suo appoggio al collega.  
La faccia di Piton divenne sempre più rabbiosa e tirata mentre gli altri parlavano e, alla fine, giocò la sua ultima carta:  
“Bene, allora perché non spostiamo questa discussione nell’ufficio del Preside? Se siete così sicuri che il Signore Oscuro non sia qui, tanto vale salire e parlarne direttamente con i Mastini, non credete?”  
La professoressa McGranitt si disse d’accordo. Le sembrava la cosa più ragionevole da fare.  
  
***  
  
Alcuni dei professori salirono nervosamente nell’ufficio del Preside, mentre altri sembravano davvero rilassati, sicuri che avrebbero trovato solo Potter e Malfoy.  
L’ufficio era deserto e tutti si accomodarono al grande tavolo che faceva bella mostra di sé, in attesa che l’incantesimo di avvertimento facesse sapere, agli abitanti degli appartamenti privati, che erano lì.  
Quando la grossa libreria che nascondeva l’accesso agli appartamenti si spostò di lato, lasciando intravedere il vano d’ingresso, tutti trattennero comunque il respiro.  
La comparsa della figura terribile del Signore Oscuro provocò molti sussulti e fu seguita da un silenzio tombale.  
L’orribile essere ammantato di nero, con il volto squamato in cui ardevano profondi occhi rossi, impugnava la bacchetta nella mano destra, lungo il fianco, mentre con la sinistra tratteneva delle pesanti catene alla cui fine erano attaccati i collari di Potter e Malfoy, che camminavano carponi ai suoi piedi, completamente nudi e con delle oscene code di folta pelliccia che gli uscivano dalle natiche.  
“Fate che sia importante.” Disse perentorio sedendosi sullo scranno a capo del tavolo, che prima di allora i professori avevano sempre visto vuoto.  
I Mastini rimasero in ginocchio ai suoi lati, a testa alta mentre fissavano i professori con occhi pieni di malcelata irritazione.  
Piton si schiarì appena la voce, prima di parlare, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vide che la maggior parte dei suoi colleghi fissava il legno del tavolo per non incrociare lo sguardo del Signore Oscuro né tantomeno la vista dei due ragazzi nudi.  
“Mio Signore, i vostri Mastini ci hanno fatto sapere che sarebbe loro volontà insegnare agli studenti del primo anno. Alcuni di noi non sono d’accordo con questa proposta. Non vorrei offendere ma i vostri Mastini sono… piuttosto focosi… e temiamo che possano indulgere in comportamenti non appropriati alla giovane età di quegli studenti.”  
A quel punto Piton abbassò lo sguardo, temendo quello che sarebbe successo.  
Il Signore Oscuro rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, durante il quale il respiro affannoso dei professori si udì chiaramente nella stanza, come anche il leggero crepitare del fuoco nel camino acceso, poi un suono come di vetri infranti ruppe il silenzio: Lord Voldemort stava ridendo e non era un suono piacevole.  
Molti sussultarono e solo la professoressa McGranitt e il professor Lupin ebbero il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi, osando osservare il Signore Oscuro.  
“L’obiezione è valida ma i miei diletti conoscono i loro limiti. Sono sicuro che sapranno quando allontanarsi.” Il Signore Oscuro si levò, scivolando sul pavimento come se nemmeno lo toccasse, e i Mastini lo seguirono docili, le natiche bene in vista mentre tornavano nelle loro stanze.  
I professori si alzarono in silenzio, senza una parola, e così rimasero finché non furono ben lontani dalla Presidenza.  
Gli occhi della professoressa McGranitt erano sbarrati e non sembrava per niente ansiosa di partecipare alla discussione che stava avvenendo intorno a lei, finché il professor Vitious non le chiese direttamente:  
“Minerva, tu che cosa ne pensi? Avremo problemi?”  
La donna si riscosse e girò gli occhi sul consesso dei professori che la attorniava.  
“No, non ne avremo. Come ci aveva detto il professor Piton, Voi-Sapete-Chi è evidentemente cosciente del fatto che si scatenerebbe il panico, se fosse visto nella scuola, e immagino che non sia ansioso di creare un precedente di questo tipo. Per quanto riguarda… i suoi… cani,” disse sputando la parola con disprezzo e girando occhi cupi su Severus, sfidandolo a contraddirla, “immagino che sappiano davvero trattenersi quanto basta. Finora è stato così e non abbiamo motivo di pensare che le cose andranno diversamente.”  
Tutti, più o meno placati dalle parole della vicepreside, cominciarono ad allontanarsi in silenzio.  
Alla fine nella stanza rimase solo il professor Lupin, che squadrò la professoressa McGranitt per un attimo, prima di sussurrare:  
“Mi dispiace davvero, Minerva, ma quelli non sono più i ragazzi che ricordi. Non puoi negarlo oltre… li hai visti! Sono…”  
La donna girò sul licantropo occhi freddi e taglienti, interrompendolo:  
“Ho visto quello che c’era da vedere e so trarre le mie conclusioni anche da sola, grazie!” Disse secca abbandonando la stanza.  
  
***  
  
Gli animaletti erano nervosi, inferociti quasi. Gli insegnanti della scuola avevano osato mettere in dubbio le loro capacità davanti al Padrone, e questo li aveva irritati oltre ogni dire.  
Il Padrone però non parve darsene pena e appena furono soli li fece sdraiare sul letto ed evocò anelli sui loro membri per impedire ai ragazzi di venire troppo in fretta, poi si sedette tra loro e cominciò ad accarezzarli ovunque, su e giù per i loro corpi nudi, mantenuti bollenti dagli incantesimi riscaldanti.  
Le lunghe dita del padrone li solleticavano ma senza mai soffermarsi sulle loro zone intime, aggirandole invece abilmente e lasciandoli, di momento in momento, sempre più vogliosi e frustrati.  
Quello era il modo in cui il loro Padrone li coccolava, quando pensava che meritassero un premio speciale o quando voleva tranquillizzarli.  
Entrambi sorrisero, comprendendo che non solo il Padrone non era arrabbiato con loro ma che probabilmente apprezzava la loro idea.  
“Miei diletti, non datevene pena. Io so che voi siete sempre perfetti e conosco i sacrifici state facendo per questa scuola, non vi preoccupate, io lo so.”  
Quelle parole rincuorarono definitivamente Cucciolo e Silver, che si abbandonarono alle carezze senza altro pensiero.  
Più la loro pelle veniva toccata più desideravano essere presi e scopati dal Padrone ma questi aveva altri piani.  
“Miei diletti, io devo finire di controllare dei documenti e non ho tempo per voi, ora.” Disse il Signore Oscuro mentre allontanava le mani dagli animaletti, che guairono di delusione.  
“Non c’è bisogno di piagnucolare così, piccoli miei! Potete mettervi ai miei piedi se lo volete.” Concluse indicando con la bacchetta già in mano il tappeto sotto lo scrittoio, sul quale erano comparsi due enormi falli che sembravano ergersi dal pavimento.  
Gli animaletti si rianimarono e osservarono bramosi in quella direzione, accodandosi al Padrone quando questi lasciò il letto.  
Una volta che il Signore Oscuro si fu accomodato sul suo scranno, i Mastini si tolsero diligentemente le loro code e le appoggiarono a lato, prima di lasciarsi impalare dai grossi falli che erano stati evocati già lubrificati, pronti per loro.  
Quasi non si resero conto del tempo che passava, tanto erano concentrati nel tentativo di non fare nessun rumore per non disturbare il Padrone, semplicemente lasciandosi scopare e godendo sempre di più ma senza mai poter venire. Era un delizioso tormento ed entrambi sentivano il loro membro diventare sempre più sensibile mentre le loro palle sembravano essere pronte a esplodere ogni volta che il fallo toccava la loro prostata.  
Silver, nonostante si stesse mordendo le labbra quasi a sangue per non fare rumore, alla fine si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito e quello bastò per far sì che il Padrone, con un colpo di bacchetta, facesse scomparire i loro anelli e lasciasse che entrambi venissero con forti gemiti soddisfatti.  
“Ora mettetevi qui buoni e non disturbatemi più.” Ordinò il Padrone e gli animaletti si accasciarono sul tappeto. Dopo pochi minuti il loro ansare divenne regolare, ed entrambi finirono per mettersi a sonnecchiare felici ai piedi del loro Padrone.  
Quando sentirono la mano del Padrone sui capelli, però, si svegliarono immediatamente e lo guardarono curiosi mentre lasciava cadere intenzionalmente un foglio per terra, come faceva sempre quando voleva che i suoi amati leggessero qualcosa di importante.  
Era una bozza del documento di adozione dei gemelli ed entrambi, dopo avervi dato una rapida scorsa, sorrisero felici sapendo che almeno quel particolare pasticcio si era concluso per il meglio.  
  
Il mattino seguente, appena il Padrone se ne fu andato, i Mastini si vestirono con cura e scesero a cercare il professor Piton.  
Lo trovarono che stava salendo dai sotterranei per raggiungere la Sala Grande.  
“Tu. Con noi. Subito.” Scandì Silver con voce di ghiaccio.  
Una volta che furono di nuovo nelle stanze di Piton, entrambi i Mastini lo guardarono con odio ed Emerald esordì:  
“Ci avevi detto che la nostra idea non ti piaceva e noi ne avevamo preso nota. Se tu, o uno qualunque degli altri professori, credete di poter cambiare le nostre decisioni irrompendo in Presidenza a vostro piacimento, vi conviene ricredervi, e velocemente anche.”  
Silver, con tono mortifero, aggiunse:  
“Che cosa credevate di fare? Di poter parlare da pari a pari con il Padrone? Credevate forse che questa fosse una qualche specie di democrazia?”  
  
***  
  
Piton si sedette di botto, cereo in volto. Aveva saputo fin dal primo momento che salire con tutti gli altri professori in presidenza sarebbe stata una pessima idea e, adesso, era lui a doverne pagare il prezzo.  
Si ricordava alla perfezione di cosa fossero capaci quei due particolari ragazzi e, lentamente, disse:  
“Sentite, potrà sembrarvi strano ma è stato per il meglio. Non solo gli studenti, ma anche molti professori credevano ancora che voi foste… Potter e Malfoy. Nessuno di loro era disposto a credere che davvero il Signore Oscuro vivesse nella scuola. Ora lo sanno. Almeno adesso questo punto è stato chiarito a tutti.”  
Emerald lo guardo con odio puro:  
“Sei bravo a rigirare le cose come ti fanno più comodo ma, se fosse vero, ne avresti prima parlato con noi. Così non è stato.”  
Silver, con non meno cattiveria, aggiunse:  
“Ti vogliamo fuori dalla scuola entro sera. Il Padrone non è scontento di te ma noi lo siamo. Appellati a lui, per trovare qualcos’altro da fare, perché in questa scuola non ci metterai più piede.”  
Piton indurì la mascella ma chinò il capo, cosciente che non c’era altro che potesse dire; era già fortunato a essere ancora vivo.  
Quando i Mastini lo ebbero lasciato, Piton cominciò a raccogliere le sue cose e, quando la porta si aprì e vide entrare la professoressa McGranitt insieme al professor Lupin, li guardò con occhi vuoti.  
“Oh Merlino Severus! Non credevo fosse vero!”  
Sussurrò la donna sconvolta e Piton la osservò distrattamente.  
Aveva profonde occhiaie, come se avesse dormito ben poco; i suoi abiti, normalmente inamidati, erano gualciti e i capelli erano raccolti in una crocchia molto meno perfetta del solito.  
“Era ovvio che sarebbe finita così. Io ero contrario all’idea dei Mastini: ho provato a oppormi e questo è il risultato.”  
Lupin si guardò intorno per un momento, prima di replicare:  
“Anche io ero contrario. Dovrebbero cacciare anche me!”  
Piton lo guardò con antica antipatia:  
“Ero io l’incaricato di fare da tramite tra i professori e i Mastini, quindi la colpa è ricaduta solamente su di me e, almeno di questo, dovreste esserne lieti. Hanno già scelto chi mi sostituirà?”  
La professoressa McGranitt lo guardò stranita ma non rispose e al suo posto Lupin parlò con enorme lentezza:  
“L’hanno comunicato a colazione. Saranno loro a insegnare Arti Oscure.”  
Piton rise senza allegria:  
“Bene. Sicuramente per quello sono qualificati. Più di me, a dirla tutta.” E così dicendo posò occhi neri come l’inferno sulla professoressa McGranitt, poi chiese:  
“Hanno scelto anche chi di voi dovrà fare rapporto al Signore Oscuro?”  
La donna lo guardò confusa:  
“Immagino che a questo punto lo faranno di persona…”  
Severus le elargì un sorriso storto:  
“Oh, non vedo proprio come potrebbero. Loro sono animali per lui, questo dovreste averlo capito ormai, e gli animali non parlano. Gli servirà qualcun altro e, sebbene non ci sia mai stata vera simpatia tra noi, Minerva, ti auguro davvero che non tocchi a te.”


	6. Ricchezza scandalosa

La serata era stata sfiancante e i gemelli barcollavano dalla stanchezza ma, una volta arrivati nella loro lussuosa camera e stesi nel grande letto matrimoniale di soffice piuma, non riuscirono a prendere sonno subito.  
“E’ stato… molto doloroso?” Chiese George, sdraiato di pancia e con il viso rivolto al fratello che era di schiena e osservava il baldacchino sopra di sé.  
Fred, imbarazzato, si coprì il viso buttandosi un braccio sugli occhi, poi rispose:  
“Sì, un po’… ma c’è stato un momento che lo volevo così disperatamente… Merlino! Sarei stato disposto a strisciare e supplicare perché mi scopasse!”  
Dopo quest’ammissione si fece coraggio e si girò di scatto verso il gemello, chiedendo in un sussurro urgente:  
“Siamo diventati come loro? Come Harry e Draco? Solo oggi pomeriggio non riuscivamo nemmeno a… merda George, dimmi che non sono solo io.”  
Gli occhi di George erano lucidi di lacrime trattenute quando rispose:  
“No, non sei solo tu. Quando mi ha detto che sono goffo è stato come se mi avesse preso a pugni. Dopo… quando mi ha chiesto di succhiarti e… avevo la nausea ma avrei fatto di tutto per riuscirci. Se avessi vomitato, mi sarei rimangiato tutto… ero disperato.”  
George abbracciò Fred stretto e poi chiese, sussurrandogli all’orecchio:  
“Dimmi che credi ci terrà. Mi si ferma il cuore al pensiero che potrebbe non volerci.”  
“Vorrei dirtelo ma non lo so. Merlino è bello come un dio, con quel corpo duro e quella pelle bianca. Sembra una statua.”  
George sospirò appena, poi concordò:  
“Sì, lo sembra.”  
Rimasero abbracciati ancora a lungo, impauriti e incapaci di separasi, finché il sonno non sopraggiunse.  
  
***  
  
“Dovete svegliarvi! Il Padrone vi aspetta!” Trillò una vocina squillante al loro orecchio.  
I gemelli aprirono gli occhi gemendo appena, ancora abbracciati.  
“Merda… dove…?” Chiese Fred disorientato ma, al primo movimento, i muscoli freddi e indolenziti gli lanciarono forti fitte che gli riportarono alla mente esattamente dove si trovassero e perché.  
George si sedette di colpo, guardandosi intorno spaesato mentre l’elfo domestico continuava implacabile:  
“Dovete alzarvi! Siete in ritardo! Il Padrone vi vuole a colazione tra mezz’ora e dovete ancora lavarvi e vestirvi!”  
“Non abbiamo vestiti.” Rispose laconico George, osservando incuriosito l’elfo petulante.  
“Oh sì che li avete! Ha provveduto a tutto Merry! Sono lì sulla poltrona.” Disse indicando gli abiti perfettamente piegati sulla poltrona a lato del letto.  
Fred si stropicciò gli occhi e si alzò diretto verso il bagno, muovendosi piano, insicuro sulle gambe doloranti.  
George lo seguì e commentò a bassa voce:  
“Male?”  
“Ovunque. Gambe, spalle… tutto.”  
“Ce la fai?”  
Fred gli rivolse un’occhiata maliziosa:  
“Abbiamo fatto di peggio. Un bagno caldo e ce la farò.”  
Si lavarono piuttosto in fretta ma, non avendo le loro bacchette, dovettero risolversi a tenere i capelli umidi.  
Quando uscirono dal bagno, si fermarono entrambi a fissare i vestiti preparati per loro. George li toccò prima di scambiare uno sguardo con il fratello:  
“Merda Fred, questa roba è…”  
“… molto Malfoy, indubbiamente.”  
I vestiti erano di pregiata fattura, in un tessuto leggero e cangiante ma con una base grigia.  
I ragazzi li indossarono quasi con reverenza, per paura di gualcirli, poi chiesero all’elfo di indicargli la strada.  
La sala da pranzo era lussuosa e ampia e il sole autunnale entrava dalle alte finestre, illuminandola di luce calda.  
Un raggio di sole colpiva direttamente i capelli chiari di Malfoy, facendoli sembrare oro liquido; che l’effetto fosse studiato o meno i gemelli ne rimasero profondamente impressionati.  
Si avvicinarono al tavolo rotondo apparecchiato per tre e aspettarono un segno per potersi sedere.  
Una volta seduti al tavolo l’uomo li osservò con occhio critico, poi esordì:  
“Non vi distinguo e questo è un problema. Chi ho scopato di voi due?”  
Avvampando al ricordo del membro duro dell’uomo che lo apriva, Fred rispose:  
“Co... con me.”  
“E tu sei…?”  
“Fred.” Rispose telegrafico il ragazzo e Malfoy spostò la sua attenzione sull’altro gemello:  
“Tu invece…?”  
“George.”  
Lucius Malfoy si appoggiò all’alto schienale della sedia, in una posizione rilassata, e li scrutò ancora per un attimo.  
“No, siete uguali. E i vostri nomi non mi piacciono.”  
Fred e George sentirono il panico cominciare a salirgli nello stomaco. Tra poco quell’uomo, bello come un dio, gli avrebbe detto che non li voleva.  
“Un problema per volta.” Disse porgendo verso di loro due piccole scatole.  
I ragazzi le presero titubanti e, una volta aperte, rimasero a fissare il contenuto, interdetti.  
Le scatoline contenevano ognuna un piccolo cerchietto di fine oro cesellato, con appeso un pendente in quella che sembrava una pietra molto preziosa.  
“Co... cosa sono?” Chiese George incerto.  
“Orecchini. Per distinguervi. Fred ha un rubino e tu uno zaffiro. Così sarà più facile. Per i nomi invece… dovrò pensarci un po’ più a lungo.”  
Fred alzò gli occhi mentre si sentiva sommergere da una speranza delirante:  
“Vuol dire che… che ci terrà? Con lei?”  
Lucius si sporse sul tavolo con uno sguardo predatorio e dichiarò in tono vellutato:  
“Siete maggiorenni quindi sta a voi decidere. Se però volete restare, ci sono delle condizioni.” Terminò la frase con un’occhiata maliziosa e un sogghigno cattivo.  
“Noi vogliamo restare!” Sbottò George e poi, a voce più bassa, aggiunse: “Per favore, signore.”  
Fred si limitò ad annuire vigorosamente per confermare le parole del gemello.  
Lucius annuì e porse ai ragazzi una cartelletta che aveva sul tavolo, di fianco al piatto, poi spinse verso di loro piume e calamaio.  
“Allora firmate.”  
I gemelli aprirono la cartella e osservarono il pesante plico di pergamene, scritte in un incomprensibile gergo legale.  
“Che cosa sono… signore?” Chiese Fred titubante.  
“I documenti per l’adozione.”  
Fred e George sollevarono gli occhi con timore.  
“A... adozione?” Chiese George in un soffio.  
Lucius annuì.  
“Io non ho eredi e mia moglie non me ne darà. Non ho né tempo né voglia di affrontare una lunga causa legale per separarmi da lei, solo per dover poi perdere altro tempo a cercare una nuova moglie disposta a darmi un erede. In questo modo sarà più facile.”  
Fred osservò i fogli con la fronte corrugata:  
“E Draco?” Chiese incerto.  
Lucius si adombrò appena ma rispose comunque:  
“Mio figlio Draco è stato dichiarato morto diversi mesi fa.”  
Fred e George sussultarono. Non lo sapevano. Poi George chiese:  
“Saremmo… saremmo dei Malfoy?”  
Lucius ridacchiò piano e poi rispose in tono strafottente:  
“Credo sia chiaro che non accetterei mai di avere nella mia casa dei Weasley.”  
Per un attimo i gemelli pensarono alla loro grande famiglia.  
Se avessero accettato l’offerta dell’uomo, avrebbe ferito tutti loro in maniera davvero irreparabile. Imperdonabile, probabilmente.  
Ed era l’unico modo per restare con l’uomo che avevano davanti.  
L’uomo che già sentivano di desiderare come mai nessuno prima e che volevano compiacere in ogni modo possibile. L’uomo che, come prima cosa, si era accertato di poterli distinguere tra loro, cosa che nessuno dei loro genitori o fratelli aveva mai sentito il bisogno di fare.  
“Ci sarebbe consentito, non so, magari… di scrivere ai nostri… ai Weasley?”  
Lucius alzò un sopracciglio:  
“Non voglio essere irragionevole. Per quel che mi riguarda potete anche frequentarli. Fuori da qui, ovviamente.”  
I gemelli annuirono, rincuorati, e afferrarono le piume firmando con i loro vecchi nomi per l’ultima volta nella loro vita.  
  
***  
  
La colazione fu piuttosto silenziosa, con Malfoy che leggeva interessato il Profeta e i ragazzi che si scambiavano sguardi imbarazzati.  
Dopo aver finito di mangiare, l’uomo si alzò e li osservò con occhio critico per un momento, prima di dire:  
“I vostri modi a tavola sono terribili. Vi cercherò un tutore appena possibile.”  
I ragazzi arrossirono ma non osarono replicare e Lucius continuò:  
“E avrete bisogno di vestiti, tanto per cominciare. Io non ho tempo, oggi, perché sono atteso al Ministero. Credete di poter andare da soli a Diagon Alley a farvi prendere le misure dal mio sarto?”  
I gemelli si guardarono imbarazzati e Fred, con gli occhi bassi, sussurrò appena:  
“Noi… ecco, non abbiamo soldi.” Disse avvampando.  
Lucius li osservò con una smorfia e poi spiegò con voce scocciata:  
“Siete miei, adesso. Questo vuol dire che siete ricchi in maniera quasi scandalosa. Andremo alla Gringott a sistemare la vostra situazione una volta che i documenti di adozione saranno stati registrati. Per oggi comunque non vi serviranno soldi: ho mandato un gufo per avvertire del vostro arrivo.” Poi, come ripensandoci, aggiunse: “Chiedete a Merry un po’ di soldi, se volete fermarvi fuori per pranzo. Potreste anche approfittarne per farvi forare l’orecchio.”  
Detto questo si alzò e afferrò qualcosa da una massiccia credenza in lucido legno intarsiato e poi porse ai ragazzi le loro bacchette:  
“Tenete. Uno degli elfi di Hogwarts le ha portate stamattina.”  
I gemelli afferrarono le bacchette senza esitazioni perché entrambi si sentivano in un certo senso incompleti quando non le avevano a portata di mano.  
Malfoy li osservò ancora per un momento, annuendo soddisfatto, poi girò le spalle ai ragazzi e uscì dalla stanza con passo sicuro.  
I gemelli si guardarono interdetti ma fu Fred a esordire:  
“Ti giuro che quando ho firmato ero talmente ansioso di compiacerlo che…”  
“… non ti è nemmeno venuto in mente che saremmo improvvisamente diventati…”  
“… scandalosamente ricchi!”  
I gemelli cominciarono a ridere come se fossero impazziti.  
George si buttò su un divano e considerò meglio la situazione:  
“Potremmo anche andarcene, sai? Ci basterebbe aspettare che Malfoy apra delle camere blindate a nostro nome, alla Gringott, ritirare i soldi e fuggire. Potremmo andare ovunque.”  
Fred ci pensò seriamente:  
“In effetti non ci sta trattando da prigionieri. Ci ha detto di andare a Diagon Alley da soli… ha detto che possiamo anche vedere i nostri genitori, se vogliamo.”  
George si rabbuiò:  
“Non sono più i nostri genitori, lo sai, vero? Abbiamo firmato e…”  
Fred si accasciò al fianco di George poi, dopo un sospiro, commentò:  
“Già. Immagino sia così. Mam… Molly darà fuori di matto.”  
“Credi lo abbia fatto solo per ferire papà… Arthur?” Chiese George ansioso.  
Fred scosse la testa e poi espresse la sua opinione:  
“Sicuramente ci ha pensato, è un Serpeverde dopotutto… ma no, non solo per quello almeno. Ha detto che siamo suoi.”  
“E noi lo siamo?”  
I gemelli si guardarono in faccia per alcuni momenti poi George chiese:  
“Non scapperemo proprio da nessuna parte, vero?”  
Fred fece un sorriso imbarazzato e confermò:  
“No, non scapperemo. Come potremmo? Mi basta pensare a lui per… Merlino, sono duro come una roccia!”  
George rise piano e si sporse a baciare suo fratello senza remore.


	7. Licenziamenti e assunzioni

Quando quel pomeriggio il professor Lupin fu convocato in Presidenza, seppe senza ombra di dubbio che l’ingrato compito che era stato di Piton, sarebbe toccato a lui.  
Entrò con passo pesante e si sedette davanti ai Mastini, cercando di mantenere un aspetto tranquillo.  
Silver prese la parola senza indugio:  
“Abbiamo scelto lei, professore Lupin, per fare periodicamente rapporto al Signore Oscuro sulle attività della scuola. Spero si renda conto che è un compito piuttosto impegnativo e, sebbene sappiamo perfettamente che lei ha fatto parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, ci aspettiamo che lo assolva senza tentare qualche stupidaggine.”  
Lupin rispose con voce sicura:  
“Non credo di essere la persona adatta per questo compito, mi spiace.” Emerald lo squadrò da capo a piedi e poi replicò:  
“E invece lo è. Lei è l’unico che a quanto pare riesce a non farsi strane illusioni su chi siamo. Di conseguenza il compito è suo. Se non le piace, può dimettersi anche subito.”  
Lupin restituì lo sguardo indagatore e poi disse:  
“Dovrei farlo, sapete? Io ero d’accordo con Severus nel non volervi come insegnanti per gli studenti del primo anno.”  
Silver chiese curioso:  
“E per quale motivo? Capiamo che il professor Piton potesse essere prevenuto sulla nostra capacità di mantenerci entro certi limiti, avendo passato diverso tempo con noi, ma lei? Lei nemmeno ci conosce!”  
Lupin tentennò per un attimo prima di rispondere:  
“Non vi conosco ma so quello che vedo. Voi non siete delle brave persone e sono certo che cercherete di inculcare in quei ragazzini la vostra visione distorta del mondo. Lo state già facendo, dopotutto. Il piccolo Jones si sta alienando l’amicizia di molti suoi compagni, a causa vostra. A quanto pare quel ragazzino da in escandescenze ogni volta che qualcuno parla male di voi, e questo lo sta isolando da tutti, almeno a Grifondoro.”  
I Mastini osservarono l’uomo in silenzio per alcuni istanti e poi Emerald, molto lentamente, rispose:  
“Mi faccia capire. Abbiamo salvato quel ragazzino e lui ci ha preso in simpatia tanto da voler far valere la sua opinione e questo, a suo parere, è una cosa sbagliata di cui imputa la colpa a noi? Lei sta per caso dicendo che uno studente, sebbene del primo anno, se non si conforma alle idee dei compagni allora ha una, parole sue, ‘visione distorta del mondo’?”  
Lupin aggrottò la fronte :  
“Non è quello che ho detto…”  
Silver, con voce di ferro, rispose:  
“E’ esattamente quello che ha detto, invece, e a suo parere noi inculcheremmo concetti sbagliati agli studenti? Sa, credo abbia ragione: lei non è adatto per il compito che volevamo affidarle né tantomeno per insegnare. Segua pure l’esempio del suo amico Piton e lasci la scuola.”  
E così dicendo, senza dare il tempo all’uomo di replicare, si alzarono e si diressero verso i loro appartamenti privati, lasciando Lupin da solo.  
  
***  
  
Cucciolo si sporse verso Silver afferrandolo per il davanti della tunica e cominciando prima a baciarlo e poi, una volta lasciata la sua bocca, a leccarlo piano lungo la mascella e sul collo, interrompendosi solo il tempo di sussurrargli:  
“Abbiamo fatto un pasticcio… senza Piton e Lupin mancano due professori e, se non riusciamo a sostituirli entro sera…”  
Silver fece passare le braccia intorno alla vita di Cucciolo e lo strinse a sé, eccitato e voglioso ma con il volto cupo; nonostante ciò disse perentorio:  
“Girati. Ti voglio. Dopo saremo più tranquilli e troveremo una soluzione…”  
Cucciolo si girò un po’ a malincuore, perché avrebbe voluto essere lui a condurre il gioco ma sapeva che avrebbe avuto altre occasioni, così lasciò che Silver gli sollevasse la tunica e gli abbassasse i pantaloni senza opporre resistenza.  
Una mano gli si appoggiò in mezzo alla schiena e lo spinse forte in avanti, facendolo chinare sul tavolo della presidenza; subito dopo le dita di Silver gli entrarono dentro e il suo compagno disse con voce roca di desiderio:  
“Adoro quanto tu sia sempre largo e pronto. Ti ricordi ancora di quando questo tuo buco non era così aperto?”  
Cucciolo gemette mentre sentiva le dita di Silver toccare la sua prostata con insistenza, poi rispose ansante:  
“No… non lo ricordo, ma ricordo quando lo eri tu. Guaivi ogni volta che il Padrone ti prendeva ed era così bello sentirti…”  
Le dita lasciarono l’ano di Emerald e subito dopo qualcosa di più grosso fu premuto sulla sua cedevole apertura.  
“Ti sarebbe piaciuto essere tu a prendermi, quando ero ancora così stretto?” Chiese Silver spingendo in avanti con forza, fino a essere seppellito in profondità dentro a Cucciolo, che ansimò di piacere.  
“No… non farei… mai qualcosa che… dispiacesse al Padrone… lo sai.”  
Rispose Emerald tra un colpo e l’altro, lasciando la presa sul tavolo per portarsi una mano in mezzo alle gambe e cominciare a masturbarsi a ritmo con le spinte di Silver, che insistette:  
“Intendo… se io non fossi stato… del Padrone… lo avresti… voluto? Avresti voluto… un randagio… stretto e indisciplinato… da sverginare? Uno come… i gemelli?”  
Cucciolo lo avrebbe voluto davvero e l’idea gli era tornata in mente molte volte, mentre si masturbava.  
“Oh sì…” Gemette, un po’ per il piacere un po’ per rispondere alla domanda.  
“Magari…”Ansimò Silver cercando di concentrarsi a sufficienza per parlare nonostante fosse quasi pronto a venire, “… magari Malfoy… ci lascerà giocare… con loro… fra un po’…”  
Cucciolo a quell’immagine mentale aumentò il ritmo della sua mano e rispose:  
“Se… li terrà aperti come… siamo noi… potremmo… metterlo dentro… a uno dei due… tu ed io… insieme…”  
Draco emise un verso roco e si riversò nell’ano di Cucciolo, fin troppo eccitato all’idea di spingersi in uno dei gemelli sentendo la frizione del membro di Emerald appaiato al suo e, al contempo, Cucciolo diede un paio di rapidi colpi di mano e venne a sua volta.  
  
L’amplesso di poco prima era stato divertente, come anche la fantasia di fare sesso con i gemelli, ma da quando erano arrivati a Hogwarts, gli animaletti si ritrovavano spesso a fare sesso in maniera affrettata, spinti più che altro dall’esasperazione e, intimamente, rimpiangevano il tempo in cui la loro unica preoccupazione era attendere il loro Padrone e nient’altro.  
Dopo il sesso si stesero entrambi a terra e Silver, ora che la sua mente era meno distratta dal bisogno di sesso, propose di far chiamare il capo Auror dal Ministero e di fargli portare i curriculum di tutti i suoi dipendenti, in modo da poter scegliere tra quelli un professore adatto.  
Emerald pensò che l’idea fosse buona e accettò entusiasta.  
Dopo la vittoria del loro padrone l’ufficio Auror era stato dato in gestione a John Dawlish, uno dei pochi Auror che non fosse in odore di ribellione.  
L’uomo si presentò a Hogwarts verso metà pomeriggio e portò con sé tutti i fascicoli inerenti ai suoi attuali dipendenti.  
Cucciolo e Silver lo ringraziarono per la premura e lo congedarono, pronti per controllare i documenti a uno a uno, alla ricerca del candidato ideale come nuovo professore di Difesa.  
Dopo un’ora di attenti esami arrivarono alla conclusione che non ci fosse nessuno veramente adatto; il candidato che sembrava migliore era Kingsley Shacklebolt, sul cui curriculum era però segnata in rosso una nota che lo sospettava come membro dell’Ordine della Fenice.  
Cucciolo sospirò e guardò Silver di sottecchi:  
“Credo che il modo più rapido per sapere se questo tipo è affidabile sia chiederlo direttamente alla professoressa McGranitt… quella donna ci odia, ma sembra anche l’unica a provare una reale preoccupazione per la scuola…”  
Silver annuì pensieroso e, alzandosi, disse:  
“La vado a cercare io… tu prova a ricontrollare ancora e vedi se trovi qualcun altro che non sembri un pazzo malato di adrenalina.”  
  
La professoressa McGranitt era tutto meno che felice di come stavano andando le cose.  
In un primo momento si era appellata alla folle speranza che davvero i Mastini fossero, anche se in minima parte, ancora i ragazzi che aveva conosciuto, ma quando, la sera precedente, le sue idee si erano scontrate con la dura realtà, la donna ne era rimasta profondamente scossa. Adesso, con il licenziamento sia di Piton che di Lupin, sapeva che sarebbe stata la prossima sulla lista dei Mastini per ricoprire la poco ambita carica di mediatore con il Signore Oscuro.  
Quando sentì bussare alla sua porta, verso sera, era già pronta e vestita in attesa di una dolorosa convocazione, quindi non si sorprese alla vista di Malfoy che le chiese, gentilmente, di salire in Presidenza.  
Seguì il ragazzo senza indugi ma non poté fare a meno di osservarlo e di ricordarsi il modo il cui lo aveva visto la sera prima, nudo e incatenato, e dovette reprimere un moto di disgusto.  
Quando arrivò in presidenza e trovò ad attenderla anche Potter, il suo cuore si strinse e provò una grande rabbia, ma si sedette in silenzio e aspettò di vedere che cosa sarebbe successo.  
Harry sollevò gli occhi dalla montagna di fogli che aveva davanti e le sorrise incoraggiante, assomigliando per un attimo al giovane studente che tanto la donna aveva apprezzato in passato.  
“Può parlare, professoressa.” Disse serio e la donna non si fece attendere:  
“Immagino di esser qui per la posizione di… portavoce verso il Signore Oscuro.” Cominciò in tono vagamente nervoso e Potter la osservò con un piccolo sorriso prima di risponderle:  
“Di quello non siamo ancora certi, professoressa, ma sicuramente sappiamo di avere bisogno di lei.”  
Malfoy prese la parola e completò il pensiero:  
“A quanto pare lei è l’unica persona, in questa scuola, che pensa al benessere degli studenti prima che alla politica e, attualmente, è esattamente quello di cui abbiamo bisogno.”  
Entrambi la guardarono per un attimo e la professoressa rispose indignata:  
“Sono certa che anche il Professor Piton e il professor Lupin avessero a cuore il benessere degli studenti, non meno di me!”  
Potter e Malfoy la osservarono con attenzione e poi Harry esordì:  
“No, non è vero. Il professor Piton ha sempre avuto a cuore solo la sua sopravvivenza, e il professor Lupin è il tipo di persona che preferirebbe vedere uno studente morto, piuttosto che saperlo appoggiare il nostro Pa… il Signore Oscuro. Lei invece è diversa.”  
La donna sapeva che in quelle parole c’era almeno una parte di verità e rimase in silenzio, aspettando il seguito che arrivò poco dopo per bocca di Malfoy:  
“Non siamo certi che lei sia la persona adatta per trattare con il Signore Oscuro ma, per contro, siamo sicuri che possa aiutarci con un’altra questione: stiamo valutando diversi candidati per il ruolo di professore di Difesa e pensavano a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ci risulta che l’uomo sia stato, come lei del resto, un membro dell’Ordine della Fenice. Vorremmo sapere se ci darà problemi e se, secondo lei, è in grado di trattare con gli studenti.”  
Questo evidentemente la donna non se lo era aspettata perché quasi sussultò, prima di rispondere:  
“Kingsley, dite? Per quanto lo conosco è una persona piuttosto gioviale; credo che non darebbe problemi con gli studenti…”  
Potter guardò la donna in cagnesco e parlò con voce cattiva:  
“Professoressa, vogliamo sapere se aizzerà gli studenti contro di noi e se, così facendo, ci costringerà di nuovo a prendere provvedimenti che davvero gradiremmo evitare.”  
La donna osservò a lungo quello che un tempo era stato Harry Potter, poi chiese:  
“A voi interessa davvero il benessere degli studenti?”  
Il Mastino sbottò irritato:  
“Merlino! E’ ovvio che ci interessi! E’ praticamente l’unico motivo per cui abbiamo accettato di rimanere qui, in una scuola dove non siamo benvenuti, piuttosto che restarcene felicemente nella nostra dimora!”  
La donna si fece coraggio e chiese:  
“Se è vero, allora vorrei capire come avete potuto ridurre in quello stato i signori Tiger e Goyle!”  
Potter si imporporò per la rabbia:  
“Non vogliamo Mangiamorte nella scuola! Sono feccia, arrampicatori, viscidi e doppiogiochisti e, se abbiamo tollerato il professor Piton, è stato solo perché non ha mai fatto qualcosa di troppo stupido… ma Tiger e Goyle? Hanno torturato uno studente del primo anno e dovrebbero solo ringraziare che non li abbiamo uccisi, e che ci siamo limitati a qualche maledizione e a un’espulsione!” Evidentemente il ragazzo si avvide dell’espressione severa della donna e continuò, ancora più infervorato: “E non provi nemmeno a difenderli! Lei non ha visto che cosa stavano facendo a Jones!”  
La donna rimase seria e rigida e controbatté senza esitazioni:  
“E i gemelli Weasley? Saranno anche stati membri dell’Ordine ma non mi sembra che abbiano mai fatto del male a nessuno! Di loro che cosa ne è stato?”  
Harry e Draco gemettero e Malfoy prese la parola con un tono strascicato che, per un attimo, ricordò molto quello del suo vecchio sé:  
“Basta! I gemelli Weasley stanno molto meglio di noi e di lei! Sono stati adottati legalmente da Lucius Malfoy; adesso sono i suoi eredi ufficiali e di conseguenza sono ricchi, riveriti, viziati e sono felici della loro scelta! Se sono così poco disposti a mettersi in contatto con i loro famigliari per spiegargli la questione, davvero non siamo noi a dover intervenire!”  
Adesso la professoressa era davvero sorpresa:  
“Aspettate… come? Adottati? Da Malfoy? Ma tu… sei tu l’erede…”  
Draco abbaiò un secco:  
“Nel caso lei non lo sappia ancora, Draco Malfoy è stato dichiarato morto mesi fa!”  
La donna restò in silenzio per un attimo, cercando di assimilare l’informazione, poi chiese in tono più mite:  
“E i ragazzi Weasley hanno davvero accettato questa adozione di loro volontà?”  
Potter gemette:  
“Professoressa, adesso sa dove si trovano i gemelli. Se vuole altre informazioni gli scriva e facciamola finita!”


	8. Nomi da Malfoy

Fred e George decisero di andare a Diagon Alley con una certa trepidazione sia perché non erano ancora del tutto certi di poterlo fare davvero, sia perché Merry, l’elfo domestico, aveva dato loro per le ‘piccole spese’ una quantità di oro che non si erano mai nemmeno sognati di vedere tutta insieme, tantomeno avevano mai pensato di poterla spendere per qualunque cosa colpisse la loro fantasia.  
Prima di partire si erano anche fatti spiegare dove trovare il sarto personale di Lucius e ora erano diretti lì, verso un palazzo di tre piani molto elegante.  
All’ingresso furono subito affiancati da due valletti che li scortarono fino all’atelier del sarto, un uomo di mezz’età magro come un chiodo e con modi affettati, che si dimostrò servilmente felice di vederli:  
“I signori Malfoy, presumo. Vi aspettavo, accomodatevi, accomodatevi!”  
I gemelli trovarono strano essere chiamati in quel modo ma avrebbero dovuto farci l’abitudine, così non dissero nulla.  
Scoprirono in fretta che farsi prendere le misure era solo una piccola parte di quello che dovevano fare, perché il sarto valutò su di loro una moltitudine di tessuti, continuando incessantemente a commentare quale fosse la sfumatura migliore da abbinare ai loro capelli, occhi, incarnato.  
Quando ebbe finito con i tessuti, fece visionare loro dei voluminosi cataloghi con miriadi di modelli diversi, continuando a consigliarli su quello che pensava fosse meglio per loro.  
Fred e George, frastornati, non osarono mettere in dubbio le parole dell’uomo e lasciarono che fosse lui a scegliere tutto, sperando vivamente che, qualunque cosa fosse poi stata confezionata, incontrasse l’approvazione del signor Malfoy.  
Quando uscirono dall’edificio, erano passate quasi due ore e loro, decisamente meno baldanzosi di quando vi erano entrati, si diressero in fretta verso l’orafo, sperando che fosse il posto giusto per farsi forare i lobi delle orecchie.  
Per loro fortuna lo era e, una volta compiuta anche quell’incombenza e dopo essersi ammirati per un attimo nello specchio con i loro nuovi orecchini, valutarono se fermarsi ancora nel vicolo per comprare qualcosa.  
Fred si guardò intorno con occhi scintillanti, valutando le possibilità:  
“Potremmo comprarci due Firebolt con i soldi cha abbiamo! Che cosa ne pensi, Gred?”  
George aggrottò la fronte e poi si morse un labbro, prima di ammettere:  
“Potremmo ma credo sarebbe meglio se ora tornassimo a… casa.” Forse fu l’occhiata imbarazzata di suo fratello ma Fred ci mise solo un istante a cogliere il punto: George era eccitato.  
Appena lo comprese si accorse che a sua volta cominciava a provare la stessa cosa e, arrossendo furiosamente, concordò:  
“Uhm… sì. Dopotutto le Firebolt non scappano…”  
George annuì vigorosamente ed entrambi si affrettarono di buon passo verso il Paiolo Magico, pronti a prendere la Metropolvere per tornare nella loro nuova casa.  
Quando arrivarono nell’elegante salotto di Villa Malfoy, videro Merry che li stava aspettando.  
“Il Padrone è tornato. Vi aspetta.”  
Fred e George, a quelle parole, si sentirono ancora più eccitati di un momento prima.  
  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy aveva passato una notte difficile e, sebbene quella mattina a colazione avesse cercato di apparire altero come sempre, in realtà la sua mente era in subbuglio.  
I gemelli avevano riempito i suoi pensieri ma non tutto quello che gli era venuto alla mente era stato piacevole, perché aveva ancora la sgradevole sensazione che i due non fossero del tutto consenziente, e quel ronzante pensiero non si era placato nemmeno dopo che li aveva visti firmare, quasi senza esitazioni, le carte per l’adozione.  
C’era la reale possibilità che fossero spie, molto probabilmente del Signore Oscuro.  
Quello avrebbe spiegato la loro incredibile disponibilità: se Lord Voldemort avesse minacciato di fare del male alla loro famiglia, probabilmente quei ragazzi sarebbero stati disposti a tutto…  
Quel pensiero non solo non gli piaceva ma lo infastidiva: in una sola notte aveva sviluppato una certa possessività nei confronti dei due ragazzi e il pensiero che potessero non essere del tutto suoi, lo disturbava su più livelli.  
Per fare luce sui suoi dubbi, quel giorno aveva finto di allontanarsi dalla villa, dando la possibilità ai gemelli di fare quello che preferivano, ma solo dopo aver ordinato a Merry di seguirli e riferirgli ogni loro mossa.  
Si era aspettato che i due curiosassero in giro per la casa, magari cercando di entrare nel suo studio, dove custodiva molti documenti importanti che i ragazzi avrebbero potuto usare per ricattarlo. Avrebbero anche potuto scrivere a qualcuno in cerca di aiuto, visto che gli aveva accordato il permesso di mandare un gufo a chi volessero, e invece i due si erano limitati a passare un po’ di tempo nel salotto e poi erano andati a Diagon Alley, dove avevano svolto solo i compiti assegnati, senza nemmeno indugiare in un po’ di acquisti pazzi.  
Lucius ne era rimasto perplesso perché aveva appositamente istruito Merry di dare ai due una buona quantità di galeoni, proprio per valutare la loro reazione.  
Quando li vide entrare però, impacciati e niente affatto eleganti ma notevolmente attraenti, non poté fare a meno di notare un ingombro sospetto nei loro pantaloni, che gli stampò in volto un ghigno malvagio e gli mandò una fitta in mezzo alle gambe.  
Mantenne comunque la sua compostezza e disse in tono casuale:  
“Ho pensato a dei nomi adatti per voi. Sedetevi.”  
I ragazzi ubbidirono celermente ma Lucius si avvide che erano chiaramente scomodi a causa delle loro erezioni. Il pensiero non gli dispiacque per nulla.  
“Tu Fred,” disse al gemello che indossava l’orecchino di rubino, sperando che non si fossero scambiati per capriccio i monili, “ti chiamerai Armand Malfoy. E’ il nome del primo Malfoy che è arrivato su suolo britannico dalla Francia e, in un certo senso, potremmo dire che tu sei, tra voi due, quello che ha conosciuto per primo un territorio nuovo.” Disse alludendo non troppo velatamente al fatto che la notte precedente aveva sverginato il ragazzo.  
Lucius avrebbe voluto indugiare sulla bella vista delle guance paonazze di Armand, invece si rivolse all’altro gemello:  
“Tu invece sarai Brutus Malfoy, noto tra le altre cose per la sua frase ‘non c’è segno migliore per distinguere chi ha una magia debole, di chi ha un debole per la compagnia dei non magici’. Tu ovviamente stai dimostrando una spiccata tendenza a preferire la compagnia di un purosangue come te, quindi trovo il nome appropriato, non pensi?”  
Il ragazzo sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte prima di rispondere con un flebile:  
“Certo, signore.”  
Lucius indugiò su di lui e, poiché la sua erezione era ormai del tutto pronta, decise che era ora di passare a cose più divertenti.  
“Bene, ora che anche questo è fatto, vorrei che Armand si inginocchiasse tra le mie gambe e mi mostrasse la sua abilità con la bocca. Brutus, tu comincia a spogliarti. Fallo lentamente e lasciati guardare.”  
Non dovette dire altro perché i gemelli erano già in movimento, pronti a soddisfare i suoi ordini.  
  
***  
George sentì il cuore cominciare a battere più velocemente perché, di certo, ora sarebbe stato il suo turno e, sebbene il fatto che Fred avesse già fatto quell’esperienza davanti ai suoi stessi occhi lo tranquillizzasse, era comunque in preda ai dubbi. Avrebbe fatto male? Era qualcosa cui poteva abituarsi?  
Guardò Lucius Malfoy seduto alla scrivania: l’uomo era bello e lui si sentiva eccitato, inoltre il fatto che Fred fosse già in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, non faceva che rendere la scena più piccante così prese a spogliarsi, cercando di muoversi in maniera aggraziata, anche se non era molto sicuro di quello che stava facendo.  
Malfoy continuò a fissarlo anche mentre si sbottonava i pantaloni, estraendo la virilità già pronta e dura. Non staccò gli occhi da lui nemmeno quando Fred glielo prese in bocca, limitandosi ad afferrare una manciata di capelli sulla nuca dal suo gemello per dargli il ritmo che preferiva.  
George arrivò alla biancheria ed esitò per un brevissimo momento, prima di finire di denudarsi.  
Una volta che fu completamente nudo, si avvicinò all’uomo con passi insicuri e le guance in fiamme e, non appena fu abbastanza vicino, Malfoy sollevò di scatto la mano libera e lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo verso di sé.  
“Piegati sulla scrivania, qui di fianco a me.”  
George lo fece, sussultando appena quando il piano freddo del tavolo incontrò la pelle surriscaldata del suo petto; per quanto la posizione gi sembrasse imbarazzante, pensò che fosse comunque meglio così, perché almeno l’uomo non avrebbe potuto continuare a guardarlo in faccia con quei penetranti occhi di ghiaccio.  
“Armand, continua ma fallo lentamente.” Ordinò Malfoy mentre già George sentiva le sue mani sulle natiche.  
La sua carne fu afferrata e strizzata con forza, poi sentì un dito insinuarsi in lui. Sapeva che sarebbe successo ma non era certo di essere pronto e la sorpresa lo fece sussultare.  
La sensazione non fu dolorosa ma solo vagamente fastidiosa e George cercò di rilassarsi, anche se con scarso successo.  
“Sei stretto esattamente come lo era il tuo gemello e sarà ugualmente delizioso aprirti per bene. Con il tempo vi insegnerò a tenervi sempre pronti per me ma, per ora, siete perfetti così.”  
Per qualche motivo l’apprezzamento di Malfoy fece gemere George, mentre il suo membro sussultava e cominciava a colare.  
L’intrusione nel suo ano finì di colpo, solo per tornare più fastidiosa un momento dopo e George comprese che probabilmente ora le dita erano due. Ci furono un paio di affondi forti che lo spinsero un po’ più avanti lungo il legno del tavolo, poi all’improvviso George sentì una fitta di piacere e ansimò.  
Quello era stato…  
Un nuovo colpo e un nuovo ansito.  
… davvero piacevole.  
Al terzo colpo sullo stesso punto, che George sospettò potesse essere la sua prostata, un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, l’assalto finì e le dita di Malfoy si ritirarono.  
“Fermati Armand,” disse la voce di Malfoy mentre George sentiva l’uomo spostarsi alle sue spalle “vieni a sederti sulla mia sedia e fammi vedere come prepari tuo fratello per me.”  
George strinse i denti ma avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi anche quello perché la notte prima Malfoy aveva chiesto a lui di fare lo stesso, quindi…  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando si avvide che l’uomo era ora davanti a lui, nudo e con il grosso membro, ancora luccicante della saliva di Fred, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
“Avanti Brutus, apri la bocca, da bravo.”  
George eseguì e il fallo gli fu spinto fino in gola. Malfoy non fece altro, limitandosi a restare fermo, e lui pensò che fosse un bene perché non era certo di riuscire a non vomitare, sentendo quel pezzo di carne così a fondo nella sua bocca.  
Intanto dietro di lui le dita di Fred gli erano entrate dentro e la differenza gli fu subito chiara, perché nemmeno una volta suo fratello riuscì a dargli la scarica di piacere che aveva provato poco prima, sotto le cure dell’uomo.  
“Armand, prendi il lubrificante nel cassetto di destra e continua a preparare tuo fratello.”  
Dai rumori che sentiva, George intuì che il suo gemello stava eseguendo gli ordini ma, quasi subito, Malfoy prese a muoversi fuori e dentro dalla sua bocca e lui non ebbe più modo di pensare a molto di niente.  
Si sentiva assalito ed era duro da morire: se avesse osato toccarsi forse sarebbe venuto all’istante, invece tenne le mani sul legno del tavolo, lasciando che tutto avvenisse.  
Non era certo di quanto tempo fosse passato quando Malfoy uscì dalla sua bocca dichiarando:  
“Vieni a prendere il mio posto, Armand. Tuo fratello dovrebbe essere pronto per me, ormai.” Poi afferrò i capelli di George e gli sollevò il viso in modo che potessero guardarsi negli occhi: “Vediamo se stanotte sei stato attento Brutus. Che cosa devi dire, adesso?”  
Per un momento la mente surriscaldata di George girò a vuoto e lui restò immobile, boccheggiante, poi si ricordò e, con sollievo, rispose:  
“Signore, credo di essere pronto per te. Ti prego…” l’imbarazzo dell’ammissione lo fece bloccare per un istante “… ti prego svergina anche me come hai fatto con mio fratello.”  
Malfoy gli rispose con un sorriso e poi si chinò verso di lui. George era rimasto con la bocca semiaperta, dopo aver parlato, così la lingua dell’uomo non trovò nessun ostacolo e gli entrò direttamente in bocca, mentre le loro labbra si schiacciavano insieme con forza.  
George gemette in quella bocca calda e un pensiero galeotto gli ricordò che il suo gemello non era ancora mai stato baciato da Malfoy. Lui aveva temuto di essere rifiutato, perché la notte precedente non era stato scelto, mentre ora si sentì all’improvviso importante e voluto e, in un modo strano e distorto, provò un sentimento di vittoria nei confronti di Fred, come se fossero in competizione per le attenzioni di Malfoy e lui ora avesse vinto.  
Il bacio si protrasse, bagnato e violento, e quando finì George era senza fiato.  
Malfoy gli sorrise ancora per un momento e poi si allontanò per tornare alle sue spalle.  
Fred era già in piedi davanti a lui, anche se George non avrebbe saputo dire il momento esatto in cui si era spostato. Aprì la bocca e invitò il fratello a usarla come aveva appena fatto Malfoy.  
Fred non si fece attendere ma gli infilò il membro tra le labbra con una certa esitazione, solo per pochi centimetri.  
Lui spalancò di più la bocca, cercando di segnalare al fratello che era pronto e che aveva il suo permesso per spingerglielo in gola, e in quello stesso momento sentì alle sue spalle qualcosa di duro premere sulla sua apertura ma senza entrare.  
“Potrebbe farti male, Brutus, quindi cerca di non mordere tuo fratello.” Disse Malfoy con voce beffarda e poi la pressione sull’ano del ragazzo si fece più forte e, un momento dopo, lui dovette usare tutta la sua concentrazione per resistere all’impulso di serrare i denti.  
Suo fratello gli tolse il membro dalla bocca piuttosto in fretta e George gemette. Non domandò a Malfoy di tirarlo fuori perché, quando Fred aveva chiesto la stessa cosa, non era stato esaudito, così limitò a vocalizzare il suo dolore.  
Le spinte cominciarono quasi subito e a ogni affondo lui si sentì sempre più aperto poi, quando cominciò ad abitarsi al dolore bruciante, Malfoy si fermò mentre era profondamente dentro di lui e ordinò:  
“Rimettiglielo in bocca Armand. Sono certo che gli piacerà sentirsi usato da due parti, non è vero Brutus?”  
Lui mormorò un piccolo ‘sì’ e suo fratello tornò di nuovo nella sua bocca.  
Dopo un momento di assestamento entrambi i membri presero a entrargli dentro e fuori con forza e sempre più velocemente; l’eccitazione di George salì vertiginosamente perché, nonostante il dolore, tutta la situazione era eccezionalmente eccitante.  
All’improvviso si rese conto che il dolore era sopportabile e che c’è anche del piacere, coinvolto, e cominciò a cercare di sfregare il suo membro duro contro il piano del tavolo.  
Malfoy dovette rendersene conto perché una forte manata lo colpì sulla natica destra, facendolo sussultare, e il rimprovero giunse rapido:  
“Non è il tuo turno di divertirti, Brutus. Resta fermo e lasciati usare; forse dopo ti lascerò venire.”  
George si bloccò di colpo perché l’idea di deludere Malfoy continuava a sembrargli sbagliata, così si lasciò scopare davanti e dietro.  
Dopo alcuni minuti sentì la voce ansante di Fred chiedere:  
“Signore… io non resisto… che cosa devo… fare?”  
Malfoy rispose secco:  
“Vienigli in gola.”  
George si preparò mentalmente per quello che sarebbe successo e, quando suo fratello gli schizzò in bocca, lui deglutì cercando di non pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo.  
Dietro di lui un’altra sonora pacca lo colpì sulla natica e, subito dopo, sentì Malfoy fermarsi ben dentro di lui e ansimare forte.  
L’uomo doveva essere venuto; dopo un momento gli uscì dal culo e, con un’ultima strizzata alla sua natica, disse:  
“Vieni a ripulirmi, Armand. Tuo fratello invece si siederà sulla scrivania e si masturberà per noi.”  
George si sentiva indolenzito ma si sollevò comunque dal piano del tavolo e vi si sedette sopra, afferrandosi il membro bisognoso e cominciando a muovere la mano, mentre già Fred si inginocchiava tra le gambe di Malfoy, ora di nuovo seduto, e cominciava a leccarlo.  
A George bastò vedere un guizzo della lingua del fratello, che leccava con passione l’erezione di Malfoy che si andava ammosciando, per venirsi nella mano.  
“Leccati fino a ripulirti, Brutus.”  
Lui non esitò: si portò la mano alla bocca e cominciò a ripulirla dal suo seme, continuando a osservare affascinato il suo gemello con la testa sepolta tra le gambe di Malfoy.  
Quando entrambi i ragazzi ebbero finito di eseguire i loro compiti, Malfoy commentò con voce vellutata:  
“Di certo non si può dire che non siate volenterosi. E’ un bene, perché mi aspetto grandi cose da voi!”  
Quelli che erano stati Fred e George si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e sorrisero, orgogliosi davanti all’implicito complimento.


	9. Padre

Lucius, soddisfatto di averli avuti entrambi, fece rivestire i gemelli e insistette in particolar modo perché tutto, in loro, fosse in ordine e pulito.  
Con una certa stizza, gli insegnò un rapido incantesimo per raddrizzare le pieghe sui loro vestiti ma la sua irritazione svanì, non appena si rese conto che i ragazzi riuscivano a copiare la magia alla perfezione, anche se l’avevano vista eseguita una volta sola.  
Aveva sentito parlare di loro da Draco, quando era stato più piccolo, e si ricordava vagamente che avevano la nomea di burloni. Ora che li aveva davanti, però, cominciò a sospettare che ci fosse anche una viva intelligenza e una buona dose di potere magico, dietro i loro modi grezzi e la loro completa mancanza di un’educazione formale; quella costatazione gli diede nuove idee, che andarono aumentando ogni istante che passava in loro compagnia.  
Entrambi sembravano ansiosi di compiacerlo e, grazie a quella disponibilità, lui li avrebbe plasmati come creta, rendendoli perfetti sia per scaldargli il letto che per essere suoi eredi.  
Con gli occhi scintillanti di calcolo ordinò ai ragazzi di seguirlo nel suo studio personale, lo stesso nel quale aveva parlato con Potter solo la sera prima, e li fece accomodare, osservandoli con attenzione. Erano tesi ma non particolarmente impauriti e quello era un buon punto di partenza.  
Li voleva compiacenti ma di certo non terrorizzati.  
“Voglio essere chiaro, con entrambi voi: avete del potenziale ma io voglio di più. Non accetto mai nulla che sia meno che perfetto e i vostri modi, e la vostra completa mancanza di buone maniere, mi irritano enormemente.”  
I ragazzi a quelle parole sussultarono come se li avesse schiaffeggiati, rifuggendo il suo sguardo, vergognosi, e lui continuò:  
“Cercherò di essere tollerante, almeno per un certo periodo, perché so per certo che nessuno si è preso il disturbo di insegnarvi quello che ci si aspetta dagli eredi di importanti famiglie purosangue. Vi troverò degli istitutori, che provvederanno alla vostra istruzione in ogni area che reputo importante e che vi daranno modo di continuare la vostra educazione magica, anche senza frequentare Hogwarts. Mi seguite fino a qui? Pretendo un vostro impegno assoluto e ci tengo a ricordarvi che, come vi ho adottati, posso anche ripudiarvi.”  
Armand sollevò occhi impauriti in direzione di Lucius ma subito dopo riabbassò lo sguardo, intimorito, e l’uomo non offrì nessuna parola di conforto, continuando come se non avesse notato nulla:  
“So della vostra nomea di burloni. Che cosa pensate di fare? Volete continuare a dare problemi a chiunque o preferite restare qui? Cercate di essere onesti perché non ho tempo da perdere. Armand, prima tu.”  
  
Fred si morse il labbro quasi a sangue. Per lui e George essere dei burloni era quasi una seconda natura e, sebbene non avessero avuto modo di pensare a nulla di divertente negli ultimi giorni, era quasi certo che se ne avessero avuto il tempo… il punto era quello, no?  
Malfoy stava chiedendo loro un impegno assoluto che, probabilmente, li avrebbe assorbiti al punto da fargli dimenticare tutto il resto… forse…  
Lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al suo gemello e trovò in lui i suoi stessi dubbi.  
Non voleva mentire quindi disse tentennante:  
“Io… noi…”  
Malfoy sbatté forte una mano sul tavolo.  
“No. Niente noi. Voglio la tua opinione e solo la tua.” Dichiarò in tono perentorio.  
Fred deglutì e rimase in silenzio per un momento, riflettendo su quell’ordine che gli era alieno; non aveva mai dovuto esprimere se stesso senza consultarsi con il suo gemello, prima di quel giorno.  
Prese fiato e ritentò:  
“Io non sono sicuro di poterci riuscire. A noi… A me piace… divertirmi… ogni tanto.”  
Una volta che lo ebbe detto, abbassò gli occhi, sconfitto e certo che a breve sarebbe stato cacciato.  
Sentì gli occhi pizzicargli e trattenne le lacrime, perché il sogno di essere un ricco bambolotto viziato gli era piaciuto, anche se era stato breve.  
George vide gli occhi di Lucius spostarsi su di lui. Aveva usato il tempo che Fred aveva impiegato a rispondere per formulare un suo pensiero e, prima che l’uomo dovesse incitarlo, disse:  
“Io ci voglio provare. Ti prego, signore, non cacciarmi ora! Forse a volte commetterò degli errori ma vorrei almeno tentare!”  
Dopo aver parlato si sentì orribile, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era essere separato da suo fratello, anche se negli ultimi giorni gli sembrava che le differenze tra loro fossero diventate sempre più evidenti.  
Era stato lui il primo a cedere al Signore Oscuro e, adesso, era di nuovo lui a supplicare per poter rimanere con Malfoy.  
Trattenne un singhiozzo perché all’improvviso si sentì un codardo e un debole, rispetto al suo gemello.  
  
Lucius aggrottò la fronte ai due ragazzi quasi in lacrime.  
Se davvero erano spie del Signore Oscuro, allora erano i migliori attori che avesse mai visto, anche se quella sua teoria gli sembrava meno probabile ogni minuto che passava in loro compagnia.  
Non era stata sua intenzione ridurli in quello stato: voleva solo spaventarli un po’ per essere sicuro che gli ubbidissero…  
Sospirò perché aveva saputo dall’inizio che cosa avrebbe fatto…  
I peggiori dissidi tra lui e Narcissa derivavano sempre dal fatto che non riuscisse in nessun modo a trattenersi dal viziare suo figlio e, ora che il suo Draco era perso per sempre, aveva l’opportunità di rifarsi con quei due ragazzi.  
Li osservò ancora, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da loro.  
Quei due non erano davvero i suoi figli ma lui aveva comunque la possibilità di addestrarli e allevarli come meglio preferiva… e poteva anche fotterli fino a farli urlare… poteva trasformarli nelle sue viziate puttane compiacenti!  
Sebbene si fosse vuotato le palle solo poco prima, quei pensieri lo fecero tornare di nuovo duro.  
Merlino! Erano anni che non gli succedeva di sentirsi così eccitato!  
Si alzò lentamente e aggirò la sua scrivania per portarsi davanti a quello che ora era Armand e, con dolcezza, gli mise una mano sotto il viso vergognoso e lo costrinse a sollevare gli occhi verso di lui.  
“Non c’è bisogno di piangere, bambino. Non ti impedirò di divertirti, ogni tanto, e non sarò un padre troppo cattivo finché continuerai a fare del tuo meglio per compiacermi.”  
La speranza che vide fiorire in quegli occhi azzurri gli scivolò verso l’inguine come una corrente calda. Tolse la mano da sotto il mento del ragazzo per accarezzargli piano i capelli, solo per spostarsi un attimo dopo verso l’altro gemello, che ora osservava tutto con occhi lucidi e sbarrati.  
“E tu, tesoro, non piangere. Sono certo che farai tutto il possibile per essere un buon figlio e non ti dividerò da tuo fratello, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Mi piacerà avere due mocciosi come voi da viziare e coccolare.”  
Gli sorrise come non faceva più da molto tempo, forse fin da quando il suo piccolo Draco era stato strappato via dalla sua vita.  
  
Lucius aveva scopato di nuovo Brutus, quando aveva finito di parlare con loro, poi si era rimesso a sedere dietro la sua imponente scrivania e aveva lasciato che il ragazzo soddisfacesse il gemello con la bocca.  
Era incredibile quanto il solo guardarli lo infiammasse, e questo non era ancora nulla rispetto a tutto quello che aveva in mente per loro.  
Quel pomeriggio furono presentati ai loro nuovi istitutori e così scoprirono che il loro percorso di studi era ben lontano dalla fine.  
Lucius desiderava che imparassero una varietà di argomenti diversi, dalla finanza ai cavilli legali fino alla politica, anche se non era molto ottimista sul fatto che due Grifondoro potessero imparare certe finezze; oltre a quelle materie avrebbero frequentato anche corsi di portamento ed etichetta, tutte cose nelle quali i vecchi Fred e George erano manchevoli ma che sarebbero dovute diventare il pane quotidiano di Armand e Brutus.  
Nonostante avessero conosciuto tutti gli istitutori che Lucius aveva scelto, le lezioni non cominciarono immediatamente, perché ci sarebbero voluti alcuni giorni per strutturare un programma per loro e, nel frattempo, avrebbero potuto rilassarsi e imparare a conoscere meglio la villa e i loro doveri nei confronti del loro nuovo padre.  
  
Armand e Brutus ebbero poco tempo da passare da soli, quando ebbero finito di conoscere tutte le persone alle quali Malfoy li aveva presentati e, una volta al sicuro nella loro camera, subito George sussurrò:  
“Mi dispiace. Non volevo davvero abbandonarti ma io…”  
Il suo gemello lo abbracciò stretto senza nemmeno bisogno di pensarci, perché sapeva cosa intendeva suo fratello:  
“No, non ti preoccupare. Lo hai fatto solo perché hai visto come mi ha guardato quando ho parlato. Se avesse interrogato prima te, io avrei fatto lo stesso.”  
George scosse la testa e si scostò:  
“Sono un codardo. Fino a pochi giorni fa pensavo che avrei potuto combattere contro Tu-Sai-Chi in persona e ora… non riesco nemmeno…”  
Fred strinse i denti perché sapeva perfettamente cosa intendesse George:  
“Senti, non lo so che cosa ci hanno fatto di preciso. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia coinvolto un qualche genere di pozione ma… il fatto è che non mi interessa. Mi sento bene. Sto bene e voglio tutto questo.”  
Furono interrotti dall’elfo domestico che consegnò loro tutti i vestiti che avevano comprato quella mattina.  
Li scartarono con un certo entusiasmo perché non avevano mai avuto nulla di così bello ma, quando dovettero decidere cosa indossare per presentarsi a cena con Lucius, si trovarono in difficoltà.  
Alla fine si risolsero a indossare i vestiti che gli sembravano meno sfarzosi, perché non credevano che fosse necessario mettere qualcosa di troppo elegante per una cena informale.  
“Potremmo chiedergli che cosa preferisce che indossiamo…” Commentò Fred incerto e George finì:  
“… e altre cose del genere. Fred, non sappiamo ancora che cosa gli piace… che cosa vuole…”  
“Armand. Non devi sbagliarti, perché sono certo che non gli piacerebbe.”  
“Sì, Armand, hai ragione.” Assentì Brutus prima che entrambi si avviassero verso la sala da pranzo, sperando di non sbagliare strada nell’enorme villa che gli era ancora perlopiù estranea.  
  
Un volta che furono alla presenza di Malfoy, l’uomo li fece fermare in piedi con un gesto della mano e li considerò per un momento, prima di dire con voce infastidita:  
“Non apprezzo che vi vestiate con completi identici. Mi piace distinguervi nonostante siate perfettamente uguali.”  
Dopo averlo detto, li fece sedere e Brutus chiese, timidamente, se il genere di vestiti che avevano scelto andasse bene.  
La risposta che ricevettero non li aiutò:  
“Non perderò tempo con queste inezie. Saranno i vostri tutor a spiegarvi cosa è corretto indossare in ogni occasione.” Malfoy li osservò per essere certo che lo stessero ascoltando con attenzione e poi continuò:  
“Non amo che mi chiamiate ‘signore’. In pubblico mi chiamerete sempre ‘padre’ e in privato userete nomi più intimi.”  
Armand non comprese subito la dichiarazione e chiese:  
“Nomi più intimi?”  
Si sentì stupido subito dopo aver chiesto ma, sul viso dell’uomo, comparve un sorriso sghembo:  
“Alzati e vieni qua da me, piccolo.”  
Armand eseguì andando a sistemarsi in piedi di fianco all’uomo, che subito scostò la sedia dal tavolo e afferrò il ragazzo per un braccio, trascinandoselo in grembo.  
Una volta che lo ebbe fatto sedere sulle sue ginocchia, gli circondò la vita con un braccio, lasciando mollemente penzolare la sua mano tra le gambe di Armand e dicendo:  
“Dimmi, piccolo, dove vorresti la mano del tuo paparino? Vorresti che ti toccassi qui, tra le gambe?”  
I gemelli erano sempre stati rapidi nell’afferrare le cose, così non faticarono molto a capire quale fosse il punto e Armand rispose subito:  
“Sì papà, ti prego, vorrei tanto che mi toccassi tra le gambe!”  
“Abbiamo un bambino molto cattivo qui, non è vero Brutus?”  
Brutus, che osservava a occhi sgranati dal suo posto, deglutì prima di rispondere:  
“Sì, papino.”  
Malfoy ridacchiò e la sua mano si insinuò tra le gambe di Armand, solo per trovarlo già duro.  
“Sei davvero un ragazzino cattivo, Armand. Non credi che dovrei punirti per essere venuto a tavola tutto duro ed eccitato?”  
Fred gemette un assenso mentre già la mano del suo paparino si faceva strada nei suoi pantaloni, afferrandogli il membro con forza e facendolo gemere ancora di più.  
George, inconsciamente, si sporse in avanti con gli occhi pieni di desiderio, e Lucius lo notò:  
“Dimmi Brutus, non è che per caso anche tu sei cattivo come il tuo gemellino.”  
Il ragazzo, con le guance in fiamme e gli occhi luccicanti di desiderio, ammise:  
“Sì papà.” Poi abbassò gli occhi in un finto imbarazzo, solo perché credeva che il gioco lo prevedesse.  
Lucius, con un sorriso predatore, tolse la mano dai pantaloni di Armand e ordinò:  
“Torna al tuo posto. Visto che siete dei ragazzini così cattivi credo che dovreste saltare la cena.”  
Armand si alzò di scatto e tornò a sedersi.  
Entrambi i gemelli restarono seduti mentre Lucius mangiava, non osando toccare nulla delle cose che erano sul tavolo.  
Saltare un pasto non era un grosso problema ma restare così duri ed eccitati, incerti se sarebbero stati soddisfatti o no, li rendeva apprensivi. Entrambi si mossero a disagio sulle loro sedie, cercando di trovare una posizione più comoda.  
Lucius finì di mangiare con tutta calma ma fu un tormento anche per lui, perché il cibo era l’ultima cosa che desiderava, in quel momento.  
Decise di saltare il dessert e schioccò le dita, ordinando agli elfi di sparecchiare il tavolo, poi fissò i gemelli e disse con calma:  
“Ora andrete in camera e ci resterete fino a domani.”  
I gemelli sussultarono, comprendendo all’improvviso che quella sera sarebbero restati insoddisfatti. Nonostante ciò si alzarono prontamente dicendo in coro:  
“Sì, papà.” Poi si avviarono.  
Arrivarono fino alla porta prima che Lucius dicesse con voce vellutata:  
“La mia camera, ovviamente.”  
Armand e Brutus si girarono a metà, sorpresi e sollevati, solo per vedere che Lucius era già alle loro spalle; si sistemò tra loro e, poggiando le mani sulle loro natiche e strizzando forte, li spinse avanti.


	10. Lettere e punizioni

Lucius si svegliò con i corpi caldi dei gemelli drappeggiati ai suoi lati, sentendo i loro membri duri e pulsanti che scavavano nelle sue cosce.  
Si concesse un sorriso al pensiero della notte appena trascorsa, sentendosi ridicolo per la quantità di volte in cui quei due riuscivano a farlo godere.  
Non era più un ragazzino, per Merlino, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di trattenersi e invece…  
Probabilmente con il tempo l’eccitazione si sarebbe almeno in parte placata ma, al momento, era di nuovo duro e, capricciosamente, scrollò i due ragazzi perché si occupassero di lui.  
Li vide aprire gli occhi intontiti, e forse leggermente disorientati, ma non se ne curò:  
“Avanti bambini. E’ ora di svegliarsi.”  
I ragazzi sbatterono le palpebre per scacciare il sonno e risposero con vocine allarmate:  
“Sì sign… sì, papà.”  
Erano quasi scivolati su come chiamarlo e Lucius si chiese per un momento se quello valesse una punizione, poi decise di essere magnanimo, più che altro perché aveva altri piani in mente.  
“Bravi ragazzi.” Disse sollevandosi a sedere e appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto prima di ordinare: “Avanti, a gattoni, tutti e due.”  
I ragazzi eseguirono ma Lucius sbuffò, a metà tra il divertito e l’irritato:  
“Non così, bambini. Voglio che mi mostriate i vostri buchi stretti.”  
I gemelli si girarono in fretta e Lucius prese ad accarezzare con mano ferma le loro natiche:  
“Non vorreste leccare per bene il vostro papà, come farebbero dei bravi bambini con il loro grosso lecca-lecca?”  
Bastò quello ed entrambi si sporsero in mezzo alle sue gambe, cominciando a leccare, uno da una parte e uno dall’altra.  
Lucius strinse con forza le curve di carne bianca e bollente che adesso erano proprio all’altezza dei suoi occhi, poi si concesse un sospiro soddisfatto mentre sentiva i muscoli dei ragazzi irrigidirsi e osservò, con occhio critico, i piccoli falli che occhieggiavano dei loro ani.  
Non gli era piaciuta tutta quella cosa delle code da cani che il Signore Oscuro sembrava prediligere, ma il pensiero che i suoi ragazzi si tenessero sempre pronti per lui lo aveva stuzzicato e così, la sera prima, dopo averli aperti e poi scopati entrambi, gli aveva infilato un paio di piccoli plug anali per buona misura.  
Mentre osservava quella carne giovane e bollente sotto le sue mani, si chiese pigramente se fosse meglio allargare la misura di quei falli, ma fu un pensiero passeggero perché sembrava che i due si stessero litigando la possibilità di prenderglielo in bocca.  
Con forza, e senza troppa attenzione, tolse il cuneo che tendeva l’ano di Armand, poi mise fine al bisticcio in corso sulle sue zone basse:  
“Brutus spostati e tu, Armand, sali a cavallo del tuo papà. Farmi vedere come cavalca bene un bravo bambino come te.”  
Brutus emise un verso di disappunto per essere stato messo da parte ma lasciò spazio al suo gemello con occhi invidiosi, finché Lucius non lo afferrò per il fianco, attirando la sua attenzione:  
“Vieni qua, piccolino.”  
“Sì papà.” Rispose malleabile il ragazzo, girandosi di nuovo verso Lucius che lo strattonò con forza e se lo trascinò addosso, infilandogli la lingua in bocca, cosa che fece gemere quel piccolo pervertito voglioso mentre il suo gemello, con qualche difficoltà, cercava di sistemarsi sul cazzo di Lucius che, misericordioso, allungò un braccio per trovare la sua bacchetta, lanciando distrattamente un incantesimo lubrificante su se stesso.  
Era ancora impegnato a mordicchiare le labbra di Brutus quando sentì Armand riuscire finalmente a scendere sul suo membro gonfio e pronto. Abbandonò il bacio e, con fermezza, afferrò Armand per i fianchi, facendolo abbassare di colpo e infilandosi dentro di lui con un sospiro rauco.  
“Ora cavalcami come farebbe un bravo bambino con il suo cavalluccio a dondolo, piccolo.”  
C’era una smorfia sul viso del ragazzo, che probabilmente era di dolore per l’invasione a cui non era ancora abbastanza abituato ma Lucius la ignorò mentre il ragazzo rispondeva:  
“Sì, papà.”  
Lucius lo lasciò fare e tornò a guardare Brutus:  
“Dimmi, ti piace guardare il tuo fratellino che mi cavalca?” Chiese con un ansito soddisfatto mentre sentiva Armand cominciare a muoversi.  
“Sì papino, mi piace.” Poi, con voce timida e le guance arrossate, il ragazzo osò chiedere: “Posso cavalcarti anch’io, dopo, paparino?”  
Lucius ridacchiò perché era tutto estremamente divertente ed eccitante.  
  
Armand giaceva ansimante sul materasso, insoddisfatto, mentre osservava Brutus che aveva preso il suo posto.  
Malfoy era un perverso bastardo cui piaceva giocare al bravo paparino e lui era dolorosamente duro, nonostante la stanchezza, perché quell’allucinante situazione lo solleticava in tutti i modi giusti.  
Tese una mano verso il suo membro, osservando di sottecchi il suo nuovo ‘papà’ e chiedendosi se gli sarebbe stato concesso masturbarsi.  
“Fermo con quelle mani, Armand, se non vuoi una sculacciata.” Disse immediatamente la voce perentoria di Malfoy e quella fu tutta la risposta di cui aveva bisogno, così cercò si restare immobile, mordendosi un labbro per la frustrazione mentre osservava il suo gemello salire e scendere su quel membro duro che anche lui aveva sentito dentro di sé, solo poco prima.  
Malfoy ansimò forte mentre le sue dita, avvolte intorno alla vita di Brutus, scavavano con forza per immobilizzare il suo gemello e tenerlo fermo mentre, evidentemente, gli veniva dentro.  
Armand vide che anche suo fratello era ancora insoddisfatto, e questo placò un po’ la sua gelosia, ma non poté concentrarsi troppo sulla cosa perché un rumore distrasse tutti nella stanza.  
Tre gufi picchiettavano alla finestra come pazzi e questo distrasse Malfoy dal suo momento post orgasmico, facendo spostare Brutus con un gesto irritato.  
L’uomo diede un’occhiata alle pergamene e poi, infastidito, lanciò le missive in faccia ai suoi nuovi ragazzi:  
“Sono per voi. Vi conviene rispondere a queste persone in fretta, spiegando loro che non sono graditi gufi prima di colazione. E’ solo maleducato disturbare a quest’ora!”  
I gemelli osservarono i fogli e non faticarono per nulla a riconoscere le calligrafie: la loro madre, Ginny e la professoressa McGranitt.  
Armand afferrò le pergamene con aria colpevole ma non riuscì a capire se quel sentimento derivasse dall’aver infastidito Lucius o se, invece, fosse perché non avevano ancora scritto a nessuno per far sapere che erano vivi.  
Strinse gli occhi e poi, con tutto il coraggio che aveva, chiese:  
“Non sappiamo che cosa scrivere… cosa dovremmo dire a… ai Weasley?”  
L’uomo li osservò freddamente, ancora nudo e in piedi davanti a loro mentre la sua virilità andava ammosciandosi velocemente, luccicando di lubrificante e seme.  
In due rapide falcate fu su Armand e lo afferrò per il collo, costringendolo a sollevare il viso verso di lui:  
“Puoi dirgli che siete maggiorenni e che ciò che fate non è affar loro,” disse l’uomo con cattiveria, poi aggiunse con un ghigno malvagio “ma se non risolvete questa situazione in fretta, potrei sempre costringervi a scrivere una missiva in cui spiegate loro, nel dettaglio, perché amate restare con me, in modo che sappiano senza ombra di dubbio che genere di puttane vogliose hanno generato.”  
Dopo quelle parole Malfoy mollò il collo di Armand e, con un gesto imperioso, li cacciò dalla sua stanza, evidentemente non più disposto a giocare con loro.  
  
La colazione fu un affare silenzioso e scomodo per Armand e Brutus, sia perché non avevano idea di come rispondere alle lettere preoccupate che avevano ricevuto, sia perché l’umore di Lucius sembrava non essere dei migliori e loro non volevano infastidirlo.  
Una volta che ebbero finito di mangiare, l’uomo sollevò occhi di ghiaccio su di loro e disse con voce pacata:  
“Mi rendo conto che l’interruzione di stamattina non è interamente da imputare a voi ma, d’altra parte, avreste potuto prevenire questo increscioso problema semplicemente mandando un paio di gufi. Voglio che impariate a tenere in ordine i vostri affari, quali che siano, e per aiutarvi a ricordare meglio questo fatto, vi punirò.”  
I gemelli si scambiarono uno sguardo incerto, perché non sapevano cosa aspettarsi. La sera prima erano stati ‘puniti’ saltando la cena a causa della loro evidente eccitazione, anche se era stato solo un gioco perché in realtà l’uomo aveva fatto portare loro del cibo in camera, durante la notte; in quel momento però Malfoy non sembrava in vena di giochi ed entrambi ebbero il sospetto che, questa volta, la parola ‘punizione’ fosse esattamente quello che sembrava.  
“Toglietevi i pantaloni. Entrambi.”  
Quelle parole risollevarono il morale ai ragazzi che eseguirono prontamente perché quel mattino erano rimasti insoddisfatti e, ora, presagivano un nuovo gioco erotico.  
Pochi istanti dopo, quando entrambi si trovarono riversi sul tavolo e videro lo scudiscio nella mano dell’uomo, cominciarono a ricredersi sulle loro momentanee fantasie perché, se era un gioco, non sarebbe stato uno di quelli che avrebbero gradito.  
“Voglio che contiate i colpi; ne riceverete cinque ciascuno e, dopo ognuno, voglio che vi scusiate. Potete usare le parole che preferite ma dovrete convincermi che avete capito il vostro errore.”  
Per Lucius quello era un sogno che si avverava perché, sebbene non avesse mai sollevato un dito su Draco, trovava più che appagante il pensiero dei due ragazzi, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, che si contorcevano sotto i suoi colpi e chiedevano perdono per le loro malefatte. Si ritrovò istantaneamente a sperare che i due gemelli si comportassero male piuttosto spesso.  
  
Il primo colpo cadde sulle natiche di Armand che, colto di sorpresa dal dolore bruciante, si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo grido. Quando si rese conto che al colpo era seguito il silenzio, si ricordò di cosa doveva fare così, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce, disse:  
“Uno. Mi dispiace di non aver risposto subito alla lettera.”  
Lucius gli passò davanti e lo afferrò per i capelli, prima di spiegare:  
“Non va bene. Sono il tuo paparino e ti sto solo insegnando l’educazione. Riprova.”  
La mente di Armand si fece vuota, cercando di ritrovare in sé l’eccitazione che aveva sentito quella mattina ma senza provare nulla. Tentò lo stesso:  
“Mi… mi dispiace papà, sono un ragazzo cattivo.”  
“Sì, lo sei.” Rispose gelido l’uomo e poi tornò alle spalle dei ragazzi e un nuovo colpo cadde sulle natiche di Brutus che, rapido, disse:  
“Uno. Scusa papà. Non scorderò più di scrivere le mie lettere.”  
“Farai bene a non scordarlo, piccolo impudente, o passerai il resto della tua vita con il culo a strisce, mi capisci?”  
“Sì papà.” Rispose Brutus con un piccolo gemito soffocato mentre sulle natiche del suo gemello cadeva il secondo colpo.  
  
Il frustino che Malfoy stava usando sui ragazzi, anche se di certo era doloroso, non lacerava la pelle ma quando arrivò al quinto colpo su entrambi, le righe rosse e infiammate erano ben visibili su quella carne pallida.  
Osservò la sua opera con un sorriso poi bandì il frustino e poggiò le mani sulle natiche doloranti di Armand e Brutus, massaggiandole con forza, sapendo perfettamente che il tocco sarebbe stato doloroso.  
Entrambi gemettero ma non si mossero e lui ordinò:  
“In piedi ora.” I ragazzi eseguirono e si girarono verso di lui, ridicolmente vestiti con solo la parte superiore dei loro abiti, e Lucius notò che i loro membri pendevano flosci tra le gambe.  
Non era stato eccitante per loro come lo era stato per lui, quello era chiaro, ma di certo non si sarebbe né scusato né avrebbe evitato di ripetere l’esperienza in futuro.  
“Avete imparato la vostra lezione, ragazzi?”  
“Sì papà.” Risposero in coro e lui annuì, prima di spiegare:  
“Ora vi rivestirete e poi verrete nel mio studio. Devo sbrigare alcuni affari e voglio avervi sott’occhio, mentre rispondete a quelle lettere. Andate a prenderle e raggiungetemi.”  
  
Armand e Brutus si affrettarono per i corridoi, ancora scossi per quello che era successo.  
Fu Brutus a chiedere per primo:  
“Credi lo farà spesso? Credi… sia un sadico?”  
Armand scosse la testa:  
“Non lo so ma spero di no. Di certo non ho molta voglia di disobbedirgli, adesso come adesso.”  
Brutus si avvicinò piano a suo fratello e disse:  
“L’opzione della fuga è sempre valida se lui…”  
Armand si morse un labbro e non rispose, mentre afferrava le pergamene che aveva lasciato distrattamente sulla scrivania della loro camera e il suo gemello insistette:  
“Armand? Che cosa ne pensi?”  
“Che cosa ne penso?” Scatto il ragazzo con voce furiosa. “Penso che siamo incastrati qui, con lui, e che può farci proprio tutto quello che vuole perché sono disposto a farmi prendere a cinghiate tutti i giorni, se poi potrò passare le notti a farmi infilare il suo cazzo su per il culo! Ecco che cosa ne penso e non fingere che non sia così anche per te!”  
Brutus rimase immobile davanti allo sfogo del gemello:  
“Dici… davvero? Anche se ci facesse del male o…”  
“E’ un fottuto gioco! Se avesse voluto davvero farci del male, ci avrebbe messo sotto Cruciatus!”  
Brutus ci mise un attimo a capire che il suo gemello aveva ragione, perché in effetti tutta la cosa dello scusarsi con il loro ‘papà’ non avrebbe avuto senso in alternativa, ed era innegabile che anche lui avesse amato il sesso con l’uomo.  
  
Entrambi i gemelli passarono il resto della mattinata seduti su dure sedie di legno, con le natiche pulsanti di dolore, scrivendo lettere sotto gli occhi attenti del loro paparino e, quando ebbero finito, ottennero una vigorosa scopata, che li fece urlare ogni volta che la carne dell’uomo colpiva i loro deretani doloranti ma di cui adorarono ogni momento.  
Una volta che li ebbe soddisfatti entrambi, Lucius spalmò un balsamo sui loro fondoschiena infiammati e poi li fece infilare in lussuosi pigiami di seta e li tenne con sé sul divano, coccolandoli e dicendogli per tutta la serata quanto fossero dei bravi bambini e quanto lui li amasse.  
I gemelli si addormentarono con identici sorrisi sulle labbra, acciambellati ai lati dell’uomo che avrebbero dovuto odiare ma che cominciavano ad amare nonostante tutto.


	11. Il confronto

I Mastini si resero conto in fretta, dal numero di sussurri in aumento nella scuola, che i gemelli dovevano ormai aver comunicato a qualcuno, probabilmente ai loro famigliari, la loro nuova situazione di vita.  
Silver ed Emerald avevano interrogando i ritratti per conoscere l’esatta natura delle voci che circolavano nella scuola e, in breve, si erano resi conto la maggioranza dei Grifondoro li riteneva responsabili di orribili nefandezze, alcune vere e altre del tutto immaginarie. Come sempre i pettegolezzi si erano ingranditi a dismisura mentre venivano ripetuti e, ora, sembrava quasi che i Mastini avessero rapito i gemelli Weasley con il solo scopo di torturarli e ucciderli nel peggiore dei modi.  
Visto l’umore generale, c’era la forte possibilità che qualcuno provasse ad attaccarli e loro si sarebbero trovati costretti a rispondere, cosa che non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la loro reputazione e scatenare il panico tra gli studenti e le loro famiglie, così avevano indetto una piccola riunione in Presidenza, per cercare di disinnescare una situazione che si prospettava esplosiva.  
I primi ad arrivare, poiché li avevano invitati a presentarsi in anticipo, furono proprio i gemelli, causa di tutti i loro attuali problemi. Probabilmente il poterli vedere di persona, vivi e vegeti e in ottima salute, sarebbe bastato per calmare gli animi, o così almeno speravano.  
Non appena furono usciti dal camino ed entrati nella stanza, Emerald si avvide che erano entrambi vestiti in maniera impeccabile e avevano anche un nuovo taglio di capelli, che dava loro un’aria piuttosto aristocratica, cosa che strappò un sorrisetto saputo dalle labbra di Silver.  
Emerald si avvicinò languido a uno dei due e lo afferrò per il bavero della costosa giacca, infilandogli la lingua in bocca senza preavviso.  
Fred, o George, a Emerald non importava, rispose al bacio con solo un secondo di esitazione e, quando si staccarono, lo guardò con occhi accesi dalla lussuria.  
Silver, che aveva dato un simile benvenuto all’altro gemello, tornò vicino a Emerald, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita, poi disse con un sorrisetto allegro:  
“Bentornati. Ci dispiace avervi costretti a lasciare il vostro nuovo padrone così presto mentre vi state ancora ambientando ma, purtroppo, la situazione a scuola sta diventando insostenibile.”  
Fred, o forse era George, sospirò piano e chiese:  
“Ron e Ginny stanno dando problemi, immagino.”  
Emerald annuì e, senza altri preamboli, fece cenno ai ragazzi di sedersi e li osservò mentre cercavano di trovare una posizione comoda sulle poltrone, visto che erano evidentemente eccitati.  
“Prima che cominciamo a parlare, forse sarebbe meglio se vi dicessimo che…” Cominciò Brutus incerto prima di lasciare la parola ad Armand, che continuò:  
“Il signor Malfoy ci ha legalmente adottati. Ha cambiato anche i nostri nomi…”  
Silver si chiese se fosse lui la causa del loro imbarazzo ma non se ne curò più di tanto e chiese:  
“Bene, congratulazioni! Come dobbiamo chiamarvi, ora?” Se non avesse anche lui cambiato nome, forse la cosa gli sarebbe sembrata strana, ma così non era e di conseguenza si limitò a ridacchiare quando sentì i nomi scelti da Malfoy, prima di spiegare ai presenti che cosa lo divertisse tanto:  
“Scusate ma sono nomi orribili! Molti dei nomi della famiglia Malfoy lo sono e ringrazio Merlino che Draco fosse invece un nome proveniente dal ramo dei Black!”  
Emerald, con qualcosa che poteva essere disappunto, accarezzò la coscia del suo compagno e disse piano:  
“Preferisco comunque Silver.”  
I gemelli erano rimasti in silenzio e la tensione che avevano mostrato appena entrati si stava lentamente dissolvendo quando Emerald, dopo un bacio sporco con Silver, tornò a dedicargli la sua attenzione dichiarando:  
“Allora, prima il sesso e poi passiamo alle cose serie.”  
I gemelli si scambiarono uno sguardo mentre già Emerald si alzava per andarsi a inginocchiare tra le gambe di Armand, e Silver saliva in braccio a Brutus.  
I gemelli, interdetti e leggermente imbarazzati, chiesero alternandosi nella domanda:  
“Dite…”  
“… sul serio?”  
Silver ridacchiò mentre mordicchiava il lobo dell’orecchio di Brutus, adesso trapassato da un orecchino che sembrava prezioso:  
“Sì. Sarebbe inutile parlare adesso. Siamo tutti troppo distratti.” Poi, dopo un momento di riflessione, chiese: “Vi è permesso fare sesso con noi?”  
Emerald, che aveva già estratto il membro gonfio di Armand dai confini dei pantaloni, si bloccò in attesa della risposta.  
“Non… non lo so. Nostro… padre… non ci ha detto nulla.” C’era una certa nota d’imbarazzato panico che proveniva ora dalla voce di Brutus.  
Silver sorrise tranquillo e disse maliziosamente:  
“Nessun divieto quindi, bene.” Poi riprese a leccare il collo di Brutus senza problemi ma Emerald intervenne e, ricordando il primo periodo in cui Silver era stato con lui, chiese:  
“Vi ha già avuti entrambi?”  
Armand, eccitato dal fiato caldo del ragazzo sul suo membro duro, rispose in fretta, sperando di potersi finalmente infilare in quella bocca che sapeva essere bollente.  
“Sì, entrambi. Adesso succhiamelo, ti prego!”  
Emerald, con voce incerta, chiese di nuovo:  
“E voi? Vi siete scopati a vicenda o… altro?”  
Silver, ricordando che Harry non era mai stato attivo nel sesso, prima che lui arrivasse, si bloccò in attesa della risposta perché era stata sua intenzione farsi scopare da Brutus ma, se lui non l’avesse mai fatto…  
“Noi… no, non l’abbiamo fatto.”  
Emerald annuì e disse tranquillo:  
“Non credo dovreste farlo senza che lui sia presente, allora.” Poi, senza altra esitazione, prese in bocca il membro di Armand e cominciò a succhiarlo mentre con una mano gli prendeva a coppa le palle e le stingeva piano.  
Silver, un po’ deluso dalla situazione, si lasciò scivolare verso terra e decise che sarebbe stato meglio un veloce lavoro di bocca ma giurò a se stesso che, non appena fossero stati liberi da impegni, avrebbe chiesto a Cucciolo di scoparlo duro e forte.  
Dopo essere venuti, i gemelli ricambiarono il favore ai Mastini e poi, tutti e quattro, discussero di come avrebbero cercato di portare avanti l’imminente riunione con i signori Weasley, in modo da placarli, per quanto possibile, ed evitare futuri problemi.  
I primi ad arrivare furono la professoressa McGranitt e il nuovo acquisto del personale Kingsley Shacklebolt: la professoressa di Trasfigurazione era lì in qualità di Capo Casa di Grifondoro, mentre il nuovo professore di Difesa era stato convocato perché, come membro di quello che era stato l’Ordine della Fenice, speravano potesse aiutare a convincere i Weasley a non dare in escandescenze.  
Emerald e Silver erano più che disposti ad ammettere che, nonostante i loro studi e la loro discreta abilità di duellanti, difficilmente avrebbero potuto resistere a un attacco da parte di tutti i presenti alla riunione ma credevano fermamente che, alcuni degli adulti nella stanza, non fossero così pazzi da osare attaccare proprio loro, ben sapendo come avrebbe risposto il loro Padrone se fosse successo qualcosa del genere.  
Quando il camino s’illuminò, e Arthur Weasley tutti fece la sua comparsa, tutti rimasero in silenzio attendendo l’arrivo della moglie.  
L’uomo tenne gli occhi fissi sui gemelli, con il corpo teso, come se volesse lanciarsi verso di loro ma non fece nulla del genere e rimase immobile, mentre sua moglie compariva nel fuoco alle sue spalle, solo per attraversare la stanza in rapide falcate e avventarsi sui suoi figli a braccia spalancate, afferrandoli entrambi:  
“Grazie a Merlino siete vivi!”  
Armand e Brutus si lasciarono scrollare senza muoversi e non risposero al mezzo abbraccio della madre ed Emerald, sperando di evitare scenate, si schiarì la gola per parlare, attirando l’attenzione generale:  
“Non apprezziamo che nessuno parli in nostra presenza senza averne il permesso, signora Weasley, ma la scusiamo perché siamo coscienti che lei non era a conoscenza di questa limitazione.”  
La donna si girò verso il ragazzo come se fosse stata colpita da un fulmine e, immediatamente, si mise le mani sui fianchi e disse a voce alta:  
“Non pensare nemmeno di potermi parlare così, Harry! Non ho idea di cosa ti sia successo ma tutto questo è inammissibile! I miei figli mi hanno scritto che sei impazzito o forse sotto Imperius e…”  
La professoressa McGranitt, vedendo lo sguardo dei Mastini scurirsi e le loro mani correre alle bacchette, afferrò Molly Weasley e la scrollò, distraendola e sperando di evitare la catastrofe imminente.  
Nello stesso momento un incantesimo languelingua ben piazzato incollò la lingua della donna al palato, costringendola al silenzio mentre Emerald intonava con voce strascicata e vagamente irritata:  
“Primo: non sono Harry Potter. Secondo: le ho appena detto di non parlare se non interrogata. Ora si sieda e ascolti, prima che io perda davvero la pazienza.”  
La magia di Cucciolo fece sollevare i peli delle braccia di Silver, che stava tenendo la sua bacchetta puntata sui presenti, pronto a difendere Emerald se qualcuno avesse fatto una mossa falsa e, nel frattempo, non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto la cruda potenza magica del suo compagno fosse eccitante.  
Shacklebolt, senza proferire verbo, afferrò la signora Weasley e la costrinse a sedersi, anche se la donna era chiaramente furiosa e il colore arrossato del suo viso ne era un’ottima indicazione.  
“Armand, Brutus, volete per favore spiegare la situazione, prima che io perda definitivamente la pazienza?” Disse Emerald con voce tesa.  
Silver si rese conto che forse Cucciolo non poteva davvero capire quello che i gemelli stavano attraversando perché lui, per sua fortuna, non ricordava nulla del suo passato e non aveva mai dovuto spiegare a nessuno la scelta che aveva compiuto, restando al fianco del Signore Oscuro, amandolo ed essendogli fedele.  
Nemmeno Silver aveva dovuto attraversare quel particolare roveto ma ricordava ancora come si era sentito, le prime volte che era uscito in pubblico con il Signore Oscuro, e almeno a lui era stato concesso di restare in silenzio, senza dover mai affrontare verbalmente le persone che conosceva in passato e in particolare i suoi genitori…  
“Ecco noi…” Cominciò Armand, solo per bloccarsi dopo un momento.  
Di solito i gemelli si passavano la parola come se fossero una persona sola ma, questa volta, non avvenne e il ragazzo riprese a parlare:  
“Noi siamo stati adottati dal signor Malfoy. Siamo legalmente i suoi figli adesso e, essendo maggiorenni, non è servito altro che la nostra firma. Abbiamo cambiato i nostri nomi e i nostri cognomi e ora…”  
La signora Weasley, anche con la lingua bloccata, emise un forte rumore e suo marito scattò in piedi, le braccia lungo i fianchi e i pugni chiusi per la rabbia, prima di dire:  
“Sono sotto Imperius! E’ ovvio! Non potete permettere che…”  
Emerald perse la pazienza e, con un rapido colpo della bacchetta, l’uomo si ritrovò legato strettamente alla sua poltrona con la lingua incollata come quella della moglie; per buona misura corde magiche avvolsero anche la signora Weasley.  
Silver notò che, nonostante i volti tesi, entrambi i professori non sembravano intenzionati a intervenire e se ne compiacque.  
“Sto cercando di essere comprensivo, con voi, ma vi prego di non mettere ulteriormente alla prova la mia pazienza.” Disse Emerald in tono tagliente poi, con piglio deciso, fissò lo sguardo su Shacklebolt: “Lei era un Auror. Spieghi ai signori Weasley quali sono i segni degli incantesimi di controllo mentale.”  
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte solo per un momento, poi osservò con attenzione i gemelli e cominciò a parlare con la sua calma voce baritonale:  
“I signori… Malfoy… non mostrano uno sguardo vitreo o assente, non hanno una sudorazione eccessiva e mi sembrano perfettamente in controllo dei loro corpi, senza nessun tic nervoso o spasmo. Io sto cercando i segni, in questo momento e non ne vedo nessuno ma, se mi fosse permesso, vorrei lanciare alcuni innocui incantesimi solo per togliere ogni ulteriore dubbio.”  
L’uomo parlò in modo sicuro ma deferente e i Mastini cominciarono a pensare di aver fatto un’ottima scelta assumendolo come professore. Forse avrebbero proposto l’uomo come tramite tra loro e il Padrone, posizione che ancora non era stata assegnata a nessuno, dopo l’improvviso licenziamento di Piton e Lupin.  
“Faccia pure.” Rispose Emerald e l’uomo eseguì un controllo completo che durò circa cinque minuti, dopo il quale costatò con sicurezza:  
“I signori Malfoy non sono sotto nessun genere di controllo mentale e, come ex Auror, vi posso garantire che sono del tutto certo della mia affermazione.”  
Con quella parte tolta di mezzo, Emerald fece cenno ad Armand di continuare a spiegare ma fu invece Brutus a parlare:  
“Io e mio fratello siamo qui di nostra volontà, come di nostra volontà abbiamo accettato di cambiare i nostri nomi in Armand, lui, e Brutus, io, oltre ad aver accettato il cognome di Malfoy. Non siamo interessati a spiegare in dettaglio il perché della nostra scelta, almeno non qui e ora, ma siamo più che disponibili a incontrarci con… i signori Weasley in privato, se lo desiderano. Da parte nostra possiamo dire che ci farebbe piacere mantenere i contatti con loro…” rivolse uno sguardo rapido verso quelli che erano stati i suoi genitori e disse in un sussurro “… e con i loro figli, se fosse possibile.”  
Armand prese la parola a questo punto, spiegando ulteriormente:  
“Non c’è stato fatto alcun male né siamo stati torturati o ricattati per accettare questo. Se volete trovare un motivo per il nostro comportamento, potete credere che siano stati i soldi del signor Malfoy ad attirarci, anche se non è la verità. Immagino, però, che per voi possa essere una spiegazione più facile da accettare.” Disse tenendo gli occhi bassi, chiaramente vergognandosi del dolore che stava provocando ai Weasley con le sue parole.  
Silver osservò i Weasley e decise che era stato detto abbastanza, oltre al fatto che non voleva mettere ancora in difficoltà i gemelli, così spiegò:  
“I signori Malfoy non sono prigionieri: gli è consentito scrivere a chi vogliono e anche andare in visita alla loro precedente famiglia, se lo desiderano, quindi spero che i signori Weasley vorranno risolvere i loro dissapori fuori da Hogwarts e, a questo proposito, abbiamo organizzato un incontro con anche i loro figli Ronald e Ginevra. La professoressa McGranitt scorterà tutti voi a incontrarli. Non credo che la nostra presenza sarà necessaria, non crede, professoressa?”  
La donna strinse le labbra in una linea dura e poi rispose:  
“Certo, ce ne occuperemo io e il professor Shacklebolt.”  
A quelle parole Silver tolse le corde che trattenevano Arthur Weasley e sua moglie ma si tenne pronto in caso di un nuovo scoppio di rabbia che, per fortuna, non arrivò perché la professoressa McGranitt scortò velocemente tutti fuori dalla Presidenza.  
  
I gemelli restarono in silenzio a testa bassa fino a quando non furono tutti nell’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt.  
Brutus aveva lo stomaco annodato, e sentiva un vago senso di nausea, per il dolore che stava arrecando a sua madre, ma non poteva dirle che stava imparando ad amare Lucius Malfoy, di tutte le persone, e che quell’uomo era stato più attento e comprensivo di quanto fossero mai stati i suoi stessi genitori. Era maggiorenne e lui e il suo gemello avevano comunque già deciso di lasciare la Tana alla fine dell’anno scolastico… quella situazione aveva solo accelerato i tempi ma non ne aveva cambiato il risultato, in fondo. O almeno era quello che si stava dicendo per giustificarsi.  
Al fianco di Brutus, Armand cullava pensieri leggermente diversi perché non era il sesso che lo legava a Malfoy, anche se di certo quello era davvero un buon incentivo per voler restare nelle grazie di Lucius, ma piuttosto il fatto che aveva intravisto per se stesso, e per il suo gemello, un futuro dove entrambi sarebbero stati persone rispettate e, cosa più importante, ascoltate.  
Si era sempre immaginato come un burlone che a un certo punto avrebbe aperto un negozio di scherzi, e quello era il massimo che aveva osato immaginare perché gli era sempre sembrato un traguardo davvero degno di nota, per qualcuno che avevano dovuto crearsi un futuro partendo dal nulla. Ora invece stava intravedendo la possibilità di entrare in politica e di poter davvero far sentire la sua voce e le sue opinioni davanti a persone che lo avrebbero ascoltato e questo, per un ragazzo con tanti fratelli alla cui voce nessuno aveva mai prestato davvero attenzione, gli sembrava quasi un sogno delirante.  
Entrambi dovettero interrompere le loro riflessioni quando la porta dell’ufficio si chiuse alle loro spalle e la signora Weasley li affrontò, con occhi furiosi e voce squillante:  
“Siete pregati di spiegare questa follia! Ron e Ginny erano terrorizzati! Pensavano che foste morti!”  
Fred rispose quasi di getto, per lunga abitudine:  
“Stiamo bene mam… ehm… signora Weasley.”  
Il fatto che si fosse corretto rese sua madre ancora più furiosa:  
“George smettila immediatamente! Sono tua madre e non apprezzo…”  
Brutus sentì i suoi sensi di colpa sciogliersi come neve al sole mentre la rabbia gli saliva nello stomaco; Interruppe sua madre quasi urlando:  
“Io sono George, non lui! E se proprio vuoi una spiegazione, allora prova a chiederti che cosa voglia dire passare la vita con persone che non si prendono nemmeno il disturbo di imparare a distinguerci!”  
Armand, che stava già ricadendo nelle vecchie abitudini, rimase ammirato per il coraggio del gemello.  
Non ne avevano parlato ma era ovvio, almeno per loro, che avessero adorato il fatto che Lucius volesse un modo per distinguerli e che avesse chiesto loro di parlare ognuno per sé, non accomunandoli come se fossero una sola cosa.  
“Non parlare così a tua madre!” Intervenne subito Arthur Weasley che, sebbene fosse abituato al fatto che i suoi figli gemelli fossero degli scapestrati, mai si sarebbe immaginato che accettassero, senza esservi costretti, di essere adottati da nientemeno che Lucius Malfoy.  
“Non è più mia madre e tu non sei mio più mio padre! Abbiamo accettato l’adozione e le carte sono già state firmate e registrate.” Rispose Brutus il cui tono adesso era diventato freddo come il ghiaccio.  
Sapeva che i suoi genitori avrebbero potuto non accettare quello che avevano fatto ma, ora che li fronteggiava, tutte le sue paure erano scomparse per lasciare spazio alla furia.  
“Vi ho portati in grembo per nove mesi e osate dire che non siete figli miei? Avete almeno idea di quanti problemi e preoccupazioni ci avete causato?”  
Fu Armand questa volta a interrompere, perché non voleva più sentire quella vecchia storia:  
“Appunto, siamo sempre stati solo questo per voi. Problemi e preoccupazioni. Abbiamo sempre avuto le nostre idee e voi non avete mai trovato il tempo per ascoltarci. Mai. Forse perché Bill era così brillante o perché Charlie era tanto affabile… poi c’è stato Percy con le sue ambizioni e il piccolo Ron che si cacciava in un guaio dopo l’altro, Ginny che faticava a inserirsi a scuola… e per noi non avete mai avuto tempo. Metà delle volte facevamo cose pazzesche solo per attirare la vostra attenzione, e voi rispondevate ignorandoci, quindi non penso sia poi così sorprendente se vi abbiamo preferito la prima persona che ci ha dimostrato un genuino interesse!” Armand finì che era quasi senza fiato e vide, con la coda dell’occhio, che la professoressa McGranitt stava cercando di appoggiare una mano sulla spalla di Molly, forse per calmarla.  
Non servì a nulla perché la donna riprese a urlare e Brutus, ora certo di non voler sentire altro, afferrò suo fratello per mano e disse con voce calma:  
“Noi ce ne andiamo. Parlate voi con Ron e Ginny o dite loro di scriverci, se ne hanno voglia, ma non resteremo qui a lasciarci urlare in faccia come se avessimo ancora cinque anni.”  
Poi strinse forte la mano di Armand e lo trascinò fuori.


	12. Vittoria

Lucius aveva ricevuto una missiva dai Mastini, dove si richiedeva la presenza dei gemelli a Hogwarts, per appianare alcuni problemi inerenti alla scuola.  
Non era stato per nulla felice quando aveva capito che i ‘problemi’ erano inerenti alla famiglia dei ragazzi, cosa più che chiara dal tono delle lettere che Armand e Brutus avevano ricevuto da genitori e fratelli.  
I Mastini avevano espressamente chiesto a Malfoy di mandare i ragazzi da soli, sospettando che la sua presenza non avrebbe fatto altro che inasprire gli animi. Lui, ora che era cosciente del fatto che i due ragazzi che erano stati suo figlio e Potter erano davvero i favoriti del Signore Oscuro, non aveva pensato neppure per un momento di non accettare la loro richiesta, anche se questo non lo aveva minimamente aiutato quando si era ritrovato solo, in attesa di sapere se i gemelli sarebbero tornati da lui.  
Di solito non era uomo da lasciarsi prendere dalla paranoia ma l’ultima settimana, con quei ragazzi, era stata al limite del delirante e lui si era ritrovato a provare una possessività, nei confronti dei suoi nuovi ‘figli’, che non aveva mai conosciuto prima.  
Di certo buona parte di quel sentimento era dovuta alla natura sessuale della sua relazione con i gemelli, ma c’era anche un’altra parte di lui che voleva davvero viziare quelle due puttanelle assatanate come se fossero figli dei suoi stessi lombi.  
Non se lo sapeva spiegare ma il pensiero che i ragazzi, rivedendo i loro famigliari, potessero rendersi conto di aver fatto un errore e decidere di non tornare da lui, lo rendeva quasi isterico.  
Aveva preso una pozione calmante per ridurre la sua agitazione ma non era riuscito a fare altro che sedere nel salotto sul quale si apriva il camino della Metropolvere, in spasmodica attesa.  
Quando all’improvviso il fuoco virò al verde, si sentì come se un macigno gli fosse stato sollevato dalle spalle ma il momento fu breve, perché i gemelli entrarono nella stanza con gli occhi rossi, come se avessero pianto, e lui temette che fossero lì solo per dirgli che se ne sarebbero andati.  
I ragazzi quasi barcollarono verso di lui e poi caddero ai suoi piedi, mentre grosse lacrime gli colavano dagli occhi, singhiozzando:  
“Tienici, per favore. Non abbiamo più nessuno.”  
“Loro adesso ci odiano e anche prima non ci hanno mai voluti.”  
“Non c’erano mai, per noi.”  
“Era come se fossimo solo un fastidio.”  
Lucius per un solo momento rimase immobile come una statua, chiedendosi se anche Draco si fosse sentito abbandonato da lui, quando passava più tempo a curarsi della politica che di suo figlio. Era quello che lo aveva spinto ad accettare così completamente il Signore Oscuro quando si era ritrovato nella stessa situazione di questi ragazzi?  
Abbracciò entrambi e cercò di blandirli, come se fossero nient’altro che bambini che si erano appena sbucciati le ginocchia:  
“Certo che vi terrò, siete miei adesso.” Poi, comprendendo che non potevano credergli poiché aveva reso più che chiaro che li avrebbe ripudiati al minimo errore, aggiunse: “Quando ho detto che vi avrei cacciato stavo mentendo. L’ho detto solo per tenervi in riga, come quando si dice a un bambino che i Dissennatori li porteranno via se faranno i cattivi. Non dovete piangere, non vi lascio, va bene?”  
Entrambi sollevarono su di lui identici occhi azzurri pieni di speranza e Lucius seppe che quello che aveva detto era vero.  
Avrebbe tenuto quei due piccoli demoni rossi al suo fianco ancora per molto, molto tempo, e il pensiero gli fece fiorire un ghigno sul viso mentre già il suo membro sussultava nei pantaloni.  
  
La professoressa McGranitt, nonostante fosse ancora profondamente scandalizzata da tutto quello che riguardava i Mastini, si rendeva perfettamente conto che la scuola era ancora aperta e che gli studenti non stavano subendo nulla di tutto ciò che lei avrebbe potuto temere in passato. Non c’erano Mangiamorte che si aggiravano per i corridoi, gli studenti mezzosangue e nati babbani potevano ancora frequentare normalmente e i professori che erano cambiati erano stati più una benedizione che altro, visto che da anni tutti erano infelici per i metodi d’insegnamento di Piton e che la cattedra di Difesa era sempre stata problematica. Anche le lezioni di Arti Oscure, che erano tenute per il primo e il secondo anno dai Mastini e per gli anni successivi da Thorfinn Rowle, stavano proseguendo senza incidenti e, al momento, nessuno sembrava aver tentato scherzi o pericolosi incantesimi sui compagni, cosa di cui lei era grata.  
Restava il fatto che a Hogwarts le cose non migliorarono dopo la visita dei gemelli ma, invece, peggiorarono ulteriormente e il fulcro dello scontento rimase la torre di Grifondoro.  
Ben consapevole di questi fatti, non si stupì più di tanto quando, una settimana dopo la visita della famiglia Weasley, si ritrovò di nuovo in Presidenza.  
“Che cosa ne pensa di sospendere entrambi i ragazzi Weasley per questo anno scolastico? Ci rendiamo conto che sono loro a fomentare questo malcontento generale e non vorremmo che, una loro azione avventata, abbia ripercussioni anche sugli altri studenti.”  
La proposta, che proveniva dalle labbra di Silver, ricevette risposta solo dopo che la donna fu rimasta in silenzio per un lungo momento, ponderando.  
“Io credo che potrebbe essere… necessario. Pensò però che questo non risolverà interamente il problema. Ronald e Ginevra non hanno ancora fatto nulla e sospenderli adesso inasprirebbe gli animi degli altri.”  
Potter, come ancora lo considerava la donna nella sua mente, rispose:  
“Ha una proposta migliore?”  
Quella era un’altra cosa che Minerva poteva apprezzare: i Mastini chiedevano spesso i pareri dei vari professori ed erano disposti a seguirli, quando e se li trovavano sensati, questo doveva concederglielo.  
“Sarebbe… si tratterebbe più di un progetto diverso. Potreste togliere l’obbligo di frequenza, poiché credo ormai sia chiaro a tutti che nessuno studente sta subendo maltrattamenti a causa del suo stato di sangue, e quella era la prima preoccupazione di molti genitori che non volevano mandare i ragazzi a scuola. Togliendo l’obbligo potrei cercare di fare pressioni sulla signora Weasley per ritirare i suoi figli, cosa che credo sarà felice di fare, e i ragazzi potrebbero studiare da casa e dare gli esami alla fine dell’anno.”  
I Mastini annuirono piano e poi Malfoy rispose per entrambi:  
“Valuteremo la sua proposta.” E con quelle parole la donna fu congedata.  
  
Cucciolo si inginocchiò ai piedi del camino, al fianco di Silver, nudo e pronto a ricevere il Padrone.  
Erano giorni che era agitato e che temeva stesse per succedere il peggio, ma si costrinse a restare fermo e a non far trasparire il suo stato d’animo, soprattutto perché Silver era fiduciosamente ottimista sul loro piano e lui non voleva inquietarlo.  
Quando le fiamme virarono al verde e il Padrone entrò, Cucciolo si sentì il cuore salirgli in gola.  
Forse il senso di colpa fu evidente nei suoi occhi, perché il Padrone si chinò prima su di lui e lo baciò a lungo, tenendogli il collo con una mano carezzevole che però a un certo punto si strinse sulla sua pelle.  
Con la bocca piena del sapore del suo Padrone, il corpo di Cucciolo reagì eccitandosi e facendolo gemere ma era certo che ci fosse una nota disperata, nel suono che emise, e gli sembrò che il bacio, durante il quale tutte le immagini dei suoi ricordi gli scorsero davanti agli occhi, durasse molto più a lungo del solito.  
Quando il Padrone lasciò la sua bocca, rimase in piedi a osservarlo per un lungo istante, prima di chinarsi verso Silver.  
Quando si staccò anche da lui, disse:  
“Siete stati bravi. Lo siete sempre.” Poi, in due rapide falcate, raggiunse la sua poltrona preferita e si mise comodo, attendendo che Cucciolo e Silver lo raggiungessero.  
“Capisco che stiate incontrando delle difficoltà, miei diletti, ma so che state facendo del vostro meglio.”  
Cucciolo sentì lentamente la sua tensione allentarsi e si chinò a baciare gli stivali del suo Padrone, scodinzolando come se tutto stesse andando davvero bene, anche se sapeva che forse quella non era proprio la verità.  
Il Signore Oscuro fermò i suoi animaletti con un gesto della mano e poi, come colto da un’ispirazione, appellò a sé le pesanti catene che usava quando voleva portare in qualche posto Cucciolo e Silver.  
“Andate a vestirvi, miei adorati. E’ molto che non vi porto a passeggio e stasera ne ho voglia.”  
Gli animaletti gattonarono senza esitazione nelle loro stanze ma Emerald osò domandarsi se essere portato in giro, alla catena, potesse peggiorare la loro reputazione con gli studenti.  
Si pentì subito di quel pensiero che gli sembrò quasi un tradimento e, per fare ammendo, si vestì velocemente e tornò ai piedi del suo Padrone, dicendosi che era solo uno sciocco a interrogarsi sulle azioni dell’unica persona che lo aveva sempre curato e amato incondizionatamente.  
Uggiolò per l’attesa mentre la catena veniva fissata al suo collare, poi insieme a Silver si mise al passo e uscì nei corridoi della scuola.  
Era tardi e l’unico rumore che riecheggiava sulle antiche pareti erano i passi del Signore Oscuro e lo scalpicciare dei Mastini, che gattonavano ai suoi piedi.  
Cucciolo si diede nuovamente dello stupido, per non aver pensato al fatto che ormai tutti gli studenti sarebbero stati nelle loro Sale Comuni: si era preoccupato per nulla.  
Si diressero lentamente verso l’ingresso della scuola e nell’atrio incrociarono Gazza, che però si ritirò in fretta non appena si rese conto della presenza del Signore Oscuro, che ora aveva le sembianze che sempre usava in pubblico.  
Il Padrone non si degnò nemmeno di notare l’uomo e aprì i portoni della scuola, dirigendosi all’esterno e poi verso il lago.  
Emerald si ritrovò incuriosito dai dintorni perché, con tutto quello che era successo, aveva avuto poco tempo per uscire davvero dalle mura della scuola e si domandò dove stessero andando.  
Il Padrone si fermò vocino al Lago Nero e, dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo ammortizzante, si sedette sulla riva sassosa mentre i Mastini restavano diligentemente immobili ai suoi fianchi.  
“E’ un bel posto, non credete? Ho sempre pensato che Hogwarts e i suoi dintorni fossero splendidi.” Disse il Padrone tornando alle sue piacevoli sembianze, mentre con un gesto della mano faceva sparire le catene che trattenevano i Mastini.  
“Silver, aprimi i pantaloni.” Ordinò con voce calma e il ragazzo eseguì prontamente.  
Emerald sentì subito la sua erezione risvegliarsi alla prospettiva di essere preso lì fuori, sotto le stelle, e ringraziò mentalmente che il suo Padrone fosse stato così attento da aver lanciato incantesimi riscaldanti su di loro, perché il clima stava diventando rigido con l’avvicinarsi dell’inverno.  
Quando la virilità del Padrone fu liberata, Emerald la guardò con la bava alla bocca, pronto a fare qualunque cosa per sentire quel duro pezzo di carne dentro di sé.  
“Cucciolo, succhiami.” Ordinò il Padrone con lo sguardo perso verso le acque nere, senza degnare i Mastini di un solo sguardo.  
Emerald si appressò al membro uggiolando di gioia e, quando la sua lingua toccò la carne bollente, il sapore gli invase la bocca facendolo gemere e, contemporaneamente, il fallo attaccato alla sua coda cominciò a vibrare.  
I versi inarticolati di Silver dissero a Cucciolo che anche il fallo del suo compagno aveva preso vita; un suono particolarmente lussurioso gli rese noto il momento esatto in cui la prostata di Silver era stata colpita.  
Cucciolo si aspettava che il Padrone lo fermasse e che desse anche a Silver l’onore di prenderglielo in bocca ma non accadde e invece, dopo non troppo tempo, sentì il membro gonfiarsi tra le sue labbra e poi il delizioso seme del suo Padrone schizzargli sulla lingua. A quel punto il Signore Oscuro lo afferrò per i capelli e lo sollevò senza cura, mentre lui ancora tratteneva in bocca quel delizioso nettare perché, quando a uno solo di loro era concesso di far venire il Padrone, di solito i Mastini si scambiavano un bacio per condividere il piacere.  
Quando il Padrone lasciò i capelli di Emerald, lui si sporse verso Silver che aveva già le labbra dischiuse, ansioso di accettare il bacio e il seme.  
  
Il Signore Oscuro osservò i suoi animaletti condividere quel bacio sporco e, dentro di sé, sentì un senso di vittoria così totale come non l’aveva provato nemmeno quando aveva conquistato il Mondo Magico.  
I suoi Mastini erano talmente vogliosi di compiacerlo che sembravano non esserci limiti a ciò che avrebbero fatto per lui.  
Per spingere ancora oltre il senso di vittoria mosse la bacchetta e, con un rapido incantesimo, lasciò i corpi dei suoi animaletti del tutto nudi, poi ordinò loro, con voce chiara:  
“Adesso toglietevi le code e sdraiatevi sulla schiena, tutti e due. Tenetevi bene aperti per me.”  
Entrambi i ragazzi eseguirono, rispondendo con identici uggiolii di piacere, e il Signore Oscuro rimase a guardarli per un momento, con i loro buchi abusati ed esposti senza nessun pudore, pronti a ricevere qualunque cosa lui gli avesse dato. Qualunque.  
Con un gesto della bacchetta li lubrificò e poi, con un ghigno che gli si andava ad allargare sul viso, punto la bacchetta verso il lago e mormorò un chiaro ‘Imperius’.  
Poco dopo l’acqua cominciò a ribollire mentre i lunghi tentacoli del calamaro gigante cominciarono a strisciare fuori dall’acqua, finché non raggiunsero la riva e cominciarono a indagare i corpi dei Mastini, con piccoli tocchi viscidi, freddi e bagnati.  
Il Signore Oscuro vide i suoi animaletti sussultare, forse per il freddo o forse perché avevano compreso cosa sarebbe successo e, dopo un momento, quando due tentacoli li violarono con forza, li sentì gemere e li vide inarcarsi accettando quell’intrusione aliena.  
Rimase a guardarli sogghignando soddisfatto.  
Il viziato erede della famiglia Malfoy, una tra le più importanti e ricche di quel paese, era ora davanti a lui e stava godendo mentre veniva fottuto da un animale; la sua devozione era tale che non tentava nemmeno di opporsi a quella indegna degradazione e invece gemeva di piacere e sembrava non averne mai abbastanza.  
Non era solo la scena a eccitare il Signore Oscuro ma anche la consapevolezza che aveva estinto la linea di sangue degli orgogliosi e platinati Malfoy, tenendo per se stesso il loro ultimo erede e impiantando in quella casa due giovani che, sebbene purosangue, erano sempre stati solo dei piccoli pezzenti appartenenti a una numerosa famiglia di traditori del sangue… ed era riuscito ad ottenere tutto ciò guadagnandosi al contempo l’imperitura gratitudine di quell’imbecille di Lucius.  
I suoi occhi passarono poi a osservare l’ano di Emerald, arrossato sui bordi e gonfio per l’animalesca intrusione, e il suo ghigno si fece ancora più largo.  
Il Mondo Magico aveva pensato che quel ragazzino avrebbe potuto salvarli da lui e, invece, il loro Salvatore ora si trovava lì, assoggettato a ogni suo volere.  
Quella consapevolezza era stata inebriante fin dall’inizio ma questo era niente in confronto a quel momento… il momento in cui aveva compreso che la sua vittoria era davvero completa.  
  
Cucciolo gemette quando il freddo tentacolo sfondò il suo ano che, sebbene fosse stato preparato dal fallo attaccato alla sua coda, era ancora troppo stretto per la spessa circonferenza di quell’intrusione.  
Faceva un po’ male ma i suoi occhi pieni di supplica erano puntati sul suo Padrone, che lo osservava con un ghigno folle e felice davanti al quale lui non poté fare a meno di inarcare la schiena e cercare di accettare il tentacolo più in profondità dentro di sé, sperando che quello bastasse a compiacerlo e a placare il senso di colpa.  
Non era a causa del pasticcio con i tumulti a scuola che si sentiva colpevole ma perché, da quando aveva visto il piccolo Marcus nell’ala dell’ospedale, qualcosa nella sua mente era rifiorito: un vago ricordo del suo vecchio se stesso.  
All’inizio erano stati solo pochi frammenti ma poi, all’improvviso, quando aveva sentito la signora Weasley urlare, qualcosa dentro di lui era tornato in superficie e, durante il resto della settimana, sempre più ricordi erano tornati alla sua mente, ricordandogli dolorosamente del tempo in cui era stato convinto di doversi opporre al suo Padrone.  
Erano ricordi sconnessi, che gli sembravano appartenere a qualcun altro, anche se erano innegabilmente i suoi perché era da tanto che sapeva di essere stato Harry Potter, un tempo.  
Il senso di colpa per quei ricordi galeotti lo rodeva da giorni e lo aveva spinto a temere il suo stesso Padrone.  
Ogni sera si era lasciato baciare, sperando di non essere cacciato come un vile traditore nel momento stesso in cui il suo Padrone avesse visto i suoi orribili ricordi ma ora, mentre veniva aperto da quel freddo tentacolo bagnato, si rese conto di essere stato solo uno stupido perché mai, in tutta la sua vera vita, quella di Emerald, il suo Padrone gli aveva fatto del male.  
Qualcosa toccò la sua prostata e sembrò rimanere lì, toccando e toccando, e lui gemette più forte chiedendosi, con un guizzo di eccitazione, se fosse una ventosa quella che si era attaccata proprio in quel punto, facendolo impazzire di fitte di piacere che lo stavano rendendo sempre più duro e che lo spinsero sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
Alcuni altri tocchi e Cucciolo venne, schizzandosi il ventre di seme bollente che toccò la sua pelle e cominciò a colare verso i suoi fianchi, mentre l’assalto del tentacolo continuava, facendolo sussultare.  
Il suo Padrone continuò a osservarlo con occhi rapaci ed Emerald sentì, sempre più forte, il bisogno di rendere palese quanto fosse grato del piacere che riceveva e del fatto di non essere stato ripudiato per il suo passato, sebbene sapesse che il Signore Oscuro aveva visto tutti i suoi ricordi quando aveva usato la Legilimanzia su di lui.  
Gemette insensato, afferrandosi le natiche e lasciando che quel tentacolo entrasse ancora più in profondità dentro di lui, e fu ricompensato dalla vista del membro del suo padrone che, ancora esposto, ricominciò a gonfiarsi.  
Il suo Padrone sembrava avere occhi solo per lui, in quel momento, e Cucciolo seppe con certezza che niente avrebbe mai potuto allontanarlo dall’uomo che amava e che venerava.  
Davanti a lui si prospettavano molti altri anni di illimitato piacere.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che sono arrivati fino alla fine di questa terza parte di una storia delirante e senza molto senso!  
> Buon Anno a tutti!  
> Kry


End file.
